Naruto the Second
by Shawn129
Summary: A lonely Lilith pleads to God for a companion, she gets one in Naruto her first progeny /mate
1. Chapter 1

A woman naked as the day she was born was walking through a field in the darkness, this was Lilith a creature made in God's image a vampire. Currently Lilith was lonely, Adam had Eve, yet she had no one, looking up to the sky and spoke "Why is it that I'm alone father. Please send me a companion someone to walk alongside me."

Lilith stood there for a couple moments, only for nothing to happen causing her to sigh in sadness, and continue to walk before she suddenly stopped what she was doing, and turned around to see the clouds swirling, before something fell landing mere feet from her, immediately Lilith zipped to the crater to see a man laying inside of it

Earlier

Heaven

Izanagi, The Shinigami, Yami, and Tsukiyomi all stood around the body of Naruto Uzumaki, making changes to it, after Naruto had pranked them severely over the centuries he resided in Heaven. They suddenly looked up when a video played to see Lilith pleading for a companion "Well that is interesting." Izanagi said seriously

"What are you thinking?" Yami asked

"We are going to send Naruto to be her companion. He needs to be on the mortal plain to keep the balance, it doesn't matter which plane of existence it is." Izanagi said

"The process we started giving him vampirism is irreversible,"

"Then we tweak it. He will be a hybrid of sorts, with two different strains of vampirism, we just need to implant the knowledge of turning others into Lilith." Izanagi said "Also seal the world from Judeo permanently."

The gods nodded and continued working.

Earth

Lilith looked Naruto over with a smile "You will be mine, as I will be yours." she said before lifting his head up, before her maxillary lateral incisors extended into fangs before she bit Naruto and started to drink his blood, moaning at the unique taste, before she pulled away and bit her wrist and placed it at his mouth "Drink." she cooed combing her hands through his hair, as he began to drink her blood, she also noticed how the veins around his eyes bulged, and his canines had extended into fangs, he stopped drinking and passed out Lilith then dug a hole, and used her telekinesis to bury them together.

10,000+ Years Later

Paris, France

A flash appeared in a dark alley and when it died down Naruto Uzumaki could be seen standing there fastening his belt after his trip to Faerie, after zipping his pants, he speedily turned around and caught a vampire by the throat when he tried to attack him "I'm sorry man, I thought you were a human." The vampire said

"No need to apologize. You can help me with something." Naruto said before he allowed his canines, and maxillary lateral incisors to extend into fangs "I need your memories."

Naruto sunk his fangs into the vampires neck and found out that he had been gone for 30 years, and in that time the Authority had taken over vampire kind, and revealed their existence to the world, now vampires drink Tru Blood, what a stupid name.

With a jerk of his head Naruto ripped the vampires head off, before he exploded in a shower of blood, before the blood began to be absorbed into his body, with a sigh Naruto broke into a clothes store, and grabbed a couple vnecks, tanktops, jeans, a leather jacket, some sneakers, and long sleeved shirts. Setting the items down he focused intently before a wormhole opened slowly and sucked in the clothes, before he closed it breathing heavily, seems some of his Chakra techniques still weren't back to 100%.

After awakening beside Lilith, Naruto's Chakra was all but depleted and recovering at a horribly slow rate, it took centuries to regain enough to preform one Shadow Clone, but he improvised with his Haemokinesis to perform clones.

Naruto had grown close to Lilith, she was like a mother, wife, sister, and daughter to him, before she was killed by a faerie named Macklyn Warlow, who had stumbled upon them and destroyed the cave they were sleeping in, and as revenge Naruto tortured him, and when Macklyn thought he was going to die Naruto turned him and set him lose on his own tribe.

Once he had calmed down, to repent for that action Naruto started to help other Fae saving some when vampires began to slaughter them so that they can become daywalkers. Over the centuries Naruto had tried to have a family but it was impossible as while he was able to walk in the day, and eat regular foods, he was still undead, so he made a family of vampires, he only had 3 progeny besides Macklyn. Salome, Godric, and his youngest at the age of 1100 was Sophie-Anne Leclerq.

Naruto's existence was thought of as a myth, people knowing him as the mate of Lilith, and her first progeny. Naruto couldn't care less about what other vampires were doing, which had caused a lot of animosity between him, and the Authority as they thought it was Naruto's responsibility to guide the vampire race, and attempted to force the issue, only to be run off.

Naruto walked out of the store, and took off through the skies, headed to Louisiana.

New Orleans, LA

Naruto landed in front of a mansion, and almost immediately a beautiful red head sped outside and slapped him "Hello Judith." Naruto greeted

"It's Sophie-Anne, Naruto. How dare you just up, and dissappear without telling anyone?"

"I didn't think it would be 30 years." Naruto said with a smile as he looked down at the childish expression in Sophie-Anne's face "How can I make it up to you?" he asked causing her to perk up

9 Hours Later

Screams of pleasure resounded in Sophie-Anne's bedroom as her maker pounded into her from behind while her human lover Hadley was getting pounded by his blood clone in the missionary position, both women were caked in sweat, as they were fucked thoroughly by Naruto, before Hadley passed out with a spasm, while Sophie-Anne tensed as she let out a loud long scream that caused all glass objects, and mirrors to shatter, before she collapsed panting

Now giving short thrust, Naruto grinned down at Sophie-Anne "Am I forgiven, or do I need to continue?" he asked

"Y-your f-forgiven." she said panting, before Naruto bent down and kissed her passionately

"Thanks, now get some rest." Naruto said pulling out of her, causing her to moan before she wrapped her arms around Hadley while Naruto covered them with a blanket, and placed his hand on his clone before it turned into blood, and was absorbed into his palm.

Walking out of the room, Naruto started to look around and entered Sophie-Anne's office, to see her desk a mess, zipping around Naruto started to clean up and file her paperwork, before he stopped seeing papers from the IRS, and finding a cooler filled with vials of blood, looking between the papers, and the blood it didn't take long for Naruto to piece together what Sophie-Anne was doing, or thinking of doing.

Sitting down at her desk, with a sigh Naruto read through her papers, to see how much she owed, and immediately wrote a check, and had one of the guards go mail it out,

4 Hours Later

Hadley woke up with a groan, before a wide smile appeared on her face as she remembered how it was she lost consciousness, and while she couldn't feel her legs, she reached over into the draw and pulled out a vial of Sophie-Anne's blood, and drunk it before putting on her lacy black bra, and panties then she made her way to the dayroom, only to pause when she saw Naruto reclining in the pool between the legs of a woman as he feed from her femoral artery, stopping Naruto licked her wound before he patted her thigh causing her to take her legs off his shoulders and stand up before walking away, "Afternoon Hadley." Naruto greeted

"Good Afternoon." Hadley said

"Come join me." Naruto said with a charming smile that caused the girl to blush "I need your help with something."

"Ok." Hadley said easing into the pool, and swimming over to him,

Smiling at the woman Naruto spoke "So as I'm sure your aware, I've been gone for the past 30 years, would you mind filling me in on some things?"

 **Finished**

 **Where should I start this from?**

 **IDK about the pairing it could be with Jessica or I could leave him single and he just fucks women that catches his fancy like Nora, Tara, or the Werewolf chuck Alcide had when he became pack master.**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Naruto has the body of an Original from Vampire Diaries so when his skin is exposed to silver it has the effect of vervain, Naruto can survive in sunlight for 8 hours, before he starts to burn. Naruto can Glamor and Compel he just uses compulsion since it's more efficient, he can also compel half fae. If Naruto's blood is consumed it has the same effects as Lilith's. Naruto doesn't call his progeny because they could die if they were unable to respond. If Naruto is invited in, he can't have his invitation rescinded. Naruto has an effect on human women, he projects an aura that makes them find him irresistible, he uses it on women who can provide him with important information. Naruto can't get diseases, so Hep-V will not work on him. None of these abilities were passed down as Naruto only knows how to turn others the True Blood way not the Vampire Diaries way. Wooden Bullets wound him, he has to be staked.

Shreveport, LA

Bar

Sarah Newlin sat at the bar nursing a Mai Tai as she tried to find some way of getting out of going back to her hotel, where her sissy of a husband awaited so they could back to Texas with their new fellowship members. As she decided to suck it up and downed the rest of her drink, she moved to get up only to stop when the most gorgeous man she has ever seen sat down beside her

"Bourbon, neat." Naruto ordered

"Coming right up." the bartender said

"I'll have one to." Sarah said getting Naruto's and bartenders attention "Hi, I am Sarah Newlin."

"Naruto, pleasure." Naruto said taking her hand and kissing it causing her to blush as their drinks were placed down "So Mrs. Newlin what brings you to the Big Easy?" he asked deciding to use this distraction from the news Hadley had given him,

"My husband, and I we run the church of the fellowship of the sun." Sarah said mentally kicking herself for bringing up that wimp

"Your married?"

"Unfortunately. What about you?" Sarah asked

"She died in a fire." Naruto said taking a gulp of his drink

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I've been dealing with it. Trying to get back out there." Naruto said before he looked to Sarah when she placed her hand on his thigh

"I can help you if you'd like." Sarah said with a flirty smile, while Naruto lips twitched upward

Bathroom

On the knob of the bathroom door sat a Kanji that glowed dimly blocking out sound from escaping as Sarah was bent over the sink with her pants and panties pulled down to her knees and her shirt bunched over her breast as Naruto hammered into her from behind, roughly groping her breasts

"Oh yes!" Sarah screamed "Your the best I ever had, mmmmm!"

Sarah was enjoying herself so much that she had to look up to see if Naruto was enjoying himself as much as she was, only for her eyes to widen, when she saw him smirking with his canines lengthened into fangs, before she could scream in fear, Naruto's hand was around her throat "Shhh, I ain't going to kill you sweetheart, your just providing me with a much needed distraction." he said as he continued to thrust into her, and bit her neck drinking her blood as his body went into overdrive thrusting into the unfaithful woman whose face changed from her fearful grimace back to her pleasure filled expression as it felt like every nerve in her body was being stimulated

30 Minutes Later

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he walked out of the bar after healing Sarah Newlin with a little bit of blood not enough to make a psychic connection but enough that she wouldn't have any bite marks, as well as compelling her to forget about him being a vampire

Hadley had revealed to him how Sophie-Anne was minutes away from going through with her plan to sell vampire blood to make money, and if she hadn't of sensed him land outside her home she woI'll have continued her course. Also now word is that Godric his vampire son has gone missing, now that would not go unanswered.

Naruto sped away before he stopped as a yellow car came straight at him, slamming his hand on the hood, he watched as the car lifted into the air, while a young girl was at the steering wheel looking at him in shock as the car slammed into the ground.

Walking around and being down to look into the window Naruto smirked at the red head "Hello beautiful."

"H-hi." Jessica Hamby blushed

Naruto's smile widened as red heads were always a weakness for him

Later

Fangtasia

Eric Northman, 1,095 years old Sheriff of Area 5 oldest vampire under his vampire aunt Queen Sophie-Anne waled out of his study hearing the interesting mind reading human complain about his prisoner to her pet vampire boyfriend William Compton.

"I'm alive and in one piece, unlike my friend Lafayette who Eric chained up like an animal - and left to bleed to death."

"What?" Bill asked

"You better not have known anything about this, because if you did, I don't think I could ever forgive you." Sookie said

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bill said

"She's referring to the human in my basement. The human that traded sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood." Eric said walking inside getting their attention "Which, as you know, is a grave offense."

Sookie with a glare stormed over to Eric "His name is Lafayette and you ought to be ashamed for what you've done to him." she said before she slapped him across the face

"Sookie!" Bill called

"I'm glad you're feeling better. And may I add, that color suits you very well." Eric complimented unfazed

"Go to hell!" Sookie spat

"Sookie, Enough." Bill said grabbing her by the arm

"It's not nearly enough." Sookie said as she glared back at Eric "They've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks."

"Is this true?" Bill asked

"There are others who would have done far worse and you know it." Eric said

"You're gonna let him go right now, or I swear, I'm going to the police." Sookie threatened only for Eric to drop his fangs and get in her face causing her to freeze in terror

"I do not respond well to threats." Eric growled before he calmed down "But perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement. Please."

Eric lead Sookie, and Bill into his office and told her what she had to do to set her friend free "So if I agree to go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?" she asked

"No! You nearly died last night." Bill said getting her attention "You are not going to Dallas."

"Bill, I can make up my own mind." Sookie replied

"I'll pay all of your expenses, of course, and yes, I will release your friend." Eric said

"And I want $5000." Sookie said before she looked to Bill who was watching her "I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway."

"Your human is getting cocky." Eric said

"She will take $10,000 and I will escort her." Bill said

"I don't thinks so, no." Eric said

"Yes. Ten thousand and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker." Sookie said

"Then no deal." Eric said causing Sookie and Bill to look surprised "Lafayette will be taken to the proper authorities tonight."

Eric walked by them when Sookie stopped him "Wait, ok I'll do it." she said

Eric looked at her "Bill can go with you, but if you ever try to extort money from me again, you won't like the consequences."

Sookie and Bill frowned and made to speak, when Pam walked in and tossed Lafayette to the floor "Such a shame. I was hoping I could convince Eric to let me keep you." she said as Sookie knelt down beside the man

"No, you already have enough pets." Eric said

"No offense, but you ain't exactly my type, bitch." Lafayette groaned looking up at her

"Can I kick him?" Pam asked

"You can try." Bill said glaring at Pam who took a step forward

"Enough." Eric said stopping the confrontation "Have Chow fetch their car." Pam left as Eric knelt in front of Lafayette "I'll see you around, I'm sure."

"Don't bet on it, baby. I'm retiring. I'm done with you crazy-ass fuckers. Done." Lafayette said causing Eric to smirk and wink as Bill picked up the wounded man and walked away while Sookie glared at Eric who sat on his desk smirking before following after her boyfriend

"I think she likes you."

Eric shot up and looked to his desk where Naruto was sitting "Grandfather." Eric said in old Swedish kneeling down

"Stand up Eric." Naruto said getting up as Eric rose with a nod

"It's been a long time, we all thought you had met the true death." Eric said

"Really? That's insulting." Naruto asked before looking around the office "So tell me why do you need a humans help?"

"Godric has gone missing." Eric said causing Naruto whose back was turned to freeze

"What?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder

"The vampires of his area hasn't seen him, no one knows where he is." Eric said

"And you would send a human, and a century old vampire to find your maker, why?" Naruto asked turning around

"The human, she can read minds. If the humans have taken Godric then she could find out. I'm allowing Bill to go because as I'm sure you've smelt how good she smells. I want her safe and Bill will protect her as best he can."

"And you trust Bill?" Naruto asked

"Of course not."

"Smart man. I've only seen him for a moment and he doesn't seem like the trustworthy type, chances are he's using the girl." Naruto made to leave but paused "Oh and a heads up, I will be taking over for Sophie-Anne after this fiasco with Godric is over."

Naruto left the bar and followed the scent of the half fae girl to Bon Temps, when he got their another scent that he hasn't smelt in almost 4000 years caught his attention following the scent Naruto happened upon a large party where women were coming out of their shirts and having the time of their lives "Rednecks." he said to himself before walking around when a African American woman was walking passed him in a pool towel as she slipped and almost fell Naruto caught her and held her close "Easy there sweat heart." he said

Tara looked at the gorgeous man that had saved her from embarrassing herself as he let her go "Be careful." he said as he walked away

Tara was going to speak but saw Eggs coming after her causing her to remember why she was upset and walked away

Naruto walked through the party goers seeing their eyes were all black, causing him to smirk as he stopped and saw a familiar face with a glass of champagne in hand laughing as she danced before she saw him and her smile vanished

Naruto smirked at her, as she stormed off toward the woods behind her house causing him to follow, "Oh Miss Maryann!" he called

As Naruto walked by a tree a leaned to the side as a clawed 3 fingered hand swung at him, looking at his attacker Naruto saw it was Maryann "Is that how you welcome old friends, especially ones who you have such history with?" he asked

Maryann glared "You ruined my life."

"I made it better." Naruto retorted "You said you wanted an eternity of luxury, love, and fun."

"Then you left." Maryann growled

"It happens." Naruto shrugged causing Maryann to scream and attack him

Grabbing her wrists Naruto pushed Maryann into a tree and grabbed her by the throat "Now, enough of that, what do you have to report on your side of the bargain?"

"Go to hell." Maryann growled struggling to get loose

"Do you want Dionysus to come or not?" Naruto asked causing Maryann to stop and look at him "I can summon him for you."

"You need the blood of the deceased and a power necromancer to cast the spell." Maryann said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes and let her go before he turned to walk away

"Thank you, bring me something better." Naruto said walking away

"Wait, summon Dionysus!" Maryann yelled on her knees

"I'll summon your mad cow, when I hold Lilith in my arms once again." Naruto said speeding away "A necromancer, dammit there hasn't been on of those since sweet Antonia."

Finished

Naruto will be single and just sleep around , the scene with Sarah will play a bigger role in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonja, Selene (Underworld)**

 **Bella, Kate, Rosalie, Alice, (Twilight)**

 **Rebekah, Hayley, Katerina, Nadia (Vampire Diaries)**

 **Marishka (Van Helsing)**

 **Queen Akasha (Queen of the Damned)**

 **Satanico Pandemonium (From Dusk Till Dawn)**

 **Adalind, Juliette/Eve, Rosalie, Teresa/Trubel (Grimm)**

 **5 of these lovely women will be Naruto's vampire sisters, sections like Underworld, Twilight, Vampire Diaries, and Grimm only 2 characters max can be chosen. The women chosen will be equals to Naruto and he will have a relationship like Eric had with Nora just more intense.**

Sophie-Anne's Mansion

"Your leaving?!" Sophie-Anne shouted at Naruto who was speed reading on the computer

"Yes, and you don't have to be so loud." Naruto said leaning his head on his fist as he absorbed the information from the articles he was reading

"But you just got here, and I need your help." Sophie-Anne whined

"If it's about your debt to the IRS that has already been taken cared of." Naruto said causing the red head to perk up

"Really?" Sophie-Anne asked with a wide smile

"Yes, and after I find your brother, we're going to talk about you selling your blood." Naruto said causing Sophie-Anne to look at him curiosly

"I though you didn't care about the blood being sacred and all that?" Sophie-Anne asked

"I don't, but the way your going about it is going to get you caught, and I can't really help you until I know exactly what it is Salome and her little group has done to the world since I've been away." Naruto said causing Sophie-Anne to sigh and walk over to him and begin massaging his shoulders

"Everything will be ok, I already have someone that I'm going to pin it on." Sophie-Anne said

"Who? I hope it's not Eric, or the vampire you sent to monitor the faerie?" Naruto asked as Sophie-Anne tensed but continued to massage his shoulders while she frowned in confusion "In case your wondering I _spoke_ with Hadley, she told me everything, and I watched him. He is feeding on her, and he claims to love her. If that is true and he is truly in love with her then he will betray you."

"I am 10 times his age, what would I have to fear from him?" Sophie-Anne asked with a smirk

"You should fear if he knows any incriminating information, and who he could share that information with." Naruto said looking up at Sophie-Anne "I am going to be taking over for you here."

"What?" Sophie-Anne asked in shock looking at her maker, as he stood up and turned to face her

"You've done a good job, but your fascination with the fae has always gotten you into trouble." Naruto said

 _"I just want a little bit more this time, please Naruto. I need to see the sun again."_ __Sophie-Anne begged in Japanese

"Enough, Judith. I need you to listen to me very carefully, under no circumstances are you to touch the halfling, besides there are other ways to see the sun again. Humans have advanced enough to created UV tempered glass, so that the UV rays of the sun can't harm vampires." Naruto said causing Sophie-Anne to gain a look of realization

Naruto was going to speak when he got an text from Eric 'Flight leaving in 40 minutes'

Looking back to Sophie-Anne, Naruto smiled and cupped her cheeks "We'll continue this conversation when I get back." he said before he kissed her passionately and sped off as Sophie-Anne leaned on her desk for support

Anubis Airline Jet

Naruto hummed to himself as he sat on the plane when Sookie, Jessica, and Bill arrived "Hello." Sookie greeted getting a nod from Naruto

"Naruto?" Jessica asked while Bill glared at Naruto placing himself in front of Sookie

"Hey Jess we meet again so soon." Naruto said standing up "Seems well be able to spend more time together."

"Absolutely not!" Bill said glaring at Naruto "Your going to stay away from her."

"If she wants me to." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked down at Bill "Eric sent your girl Snookie, to help me find Godric. If you can't be a rate am player then your free to go back to your dungeon."

"It's Sookie." Sookie corrected Naruto as she stood in front of Bill to calm him down "And everything is alright, we just weren't told by Eric that you'll be here."

"Sounds like him." Naruto said with a small smirk, sitting down beside Jessica getting a glare from Bill, who looked to Sookie patted the seat beside her

"So Jess how've you been, anything new?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I met this guy named Hoyt, and he is the best. He's funny, sweet, and tall."

"You found a boyfriend already?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" Jessica asked

"No, it's actually wonderful, but vampires don't do monogamy well, especially newborns like yourself." Naruto said

"But didn't you have a mate once?" Jessica asked remembering, Naruto saying something about that

"Yes, but she and I slept with my sisters."

"You slept with your sisters?" Sookie asked in shock, and disgust getting Naruto's attention

"I meant other women that she turnt. Like Bill here is Jessica's vampire father, now say he turned this Hoyt guy that would make him Jessica's vampire brother." Naruto explained getting a nod from Sookie who looked to Bill "Anyway good for you Jess, I wish you and Hoyt the best." Naruto said knowing that sooner or later she and Hoyt was going to break up and he will be there.

Later

Naruto sat on the plane across from Sookie reading a book, on all the laws the Authority had put into place since they took over. Feeling eyes on him, Naruto looked up causing Sookie to look down immediately so that she wasn't caught staring "Something on your mind?" he asked

Sookie looked at Naruto "No not really." she said causing Naruto to nod and go back to his book "It's just that, I'm able to read minds but not vampires, and I can't read yours, but you obviously can't be a vampire since your not burning in the sun."

Naruto sighed and closed his book, before he looked up at Sookie, and dropped his fangs and appeared over her with his hand on her cheek, causing her to gasp, while she stared fearfully into his eyes "Don't be afraid." he said compelling the girl "You won't remember me saying this but you'll tell no one about me unless I say so."

Sookie nodded causing Naruto to smile before he sat back in his seat "Word of advice, don't tell strangers about your ability, lots of people would want to get their hands on someone with your gifts." Naruto said causing Sookie to nod as Naruto glanced to the back door where Bill, and Jessica were in their travel coffins

"H-how are you not burning?" Sookie asked, causing Naruto to look over at her "Don't all vampires burn in the sun?"

"I'm a special vampire." Naruto said with a smirk

"There are special vampires?"

"Only me." Naruto replied

"So how do you know Eric?"

"My son turned him." Naruto said sitting up and asking "Why aren't you cautious or suspicious of Vampires?"

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked

"Well I'm sure you hear just how vile humans can be, what makes you so at ease sitting across from a vampire you hardly know? Not knowing what he's thinking, what he could be hiding?"

"My Gran taught me to see the best in people, and I haven't had a reason to distrust you yet." Sookie said

"Yes but what about your boyfriend, seems like a real tight ass to me, how do you know to trust him?"

"I-I don't know. I just do." Sookie said causing Naruto to nod and sit back

"Well Ms. Stackhouse you seem like a nice woman, with a good head on your shoulders. I hope you trust isn't misplaced." Naruto said with a charming smile causing Sookie to blush _"Poor girl, has no idea that the love of her life is only using her. His emotions early indicated that he feels as if he owns her, and he's masking his obsession with her blood, as his love for her_."

Unaware of Naruto's thoughts Sookie smiled at the man as she began to feel more comfortable around him, it also didn't hurt that he was incredibly hot surpassing Bill, Sam, and even Eric.

Dallas, TX

Naruto stepped out the jet, and helped the tipsy Sookie down like a gentleman would "Thank you." she said

"Your welcome Ms. Stackhouse." Naruto said turning to the chauffeur, who held a sign titled 'Uzumaki Party' "That's us." Naruto said walking over with Sookie as he noticed the chauffeur gain a nervous expression, listening in Naruto heard his heart beating quickly

"I always loved these they're like booze for dolls. They gave me 10." Sookie said holding up a shot bottle of vodka

"You both are two hours late, you were supposed to be here before sundown."

"We got delayed for takeoff." Sookie said while the chauffeur was looking back as the travel coffins were unloaded

"Ok, why don't you guys go wait in the limo, got the AC cranked up."

"No thanks. We're fine" Sookie said

"Go on, there's cokes in there." the chauffeur insisted glancing repeatedly at the coffins as he put his hands in his pockets

"The lady said we're fine." Naruto said as he gazed at the chauffeur with his soul piercing gaze

The chauffeur seeing the coffins getting closer, whipped a hand out with a switchblade in hand as he swung at Naruto whose head turned away as he caught the chauffeur's wrist, causing the man to try to yank it out of his grip

Sookie's eyes widened as blood dripped on the ground while Bill burst from his coffin sensing Sookie's fear, he and Sookie watched as Naruto's head slowly turned to the chauffeur and the saw a cut going from his cheek through his eye that healed quickly "That hurt." he said dryly as he dropped his fangs, before his hand shot to the chauffeur's neck and he gripped it tightly

"W-wait! Naruto we need him." Sookie shouted causing Naruto to glance over to her before he looked back to the chauffeur who was now blue in the face, before he released him, causing the man to drop to his knees coughing harshly and taking deep breaths

"Hey! How do you open this thing!" Jessica yelled banging on her coffin as she tried and failed to get out

"P-please don't kill me." the chauffeur said looking up at the people standing over him

"Well that depends on you, fat boy." Naruto smirked before looking to Bill and Sookie "I'll meet you both at Hotel Carmilla, I'll leave him in your hands."

Sookie nodded while Bill gazed at Naruto who walked off

Later

Bill sat in front of the chauffeur in the back of the limousine as he glamoured him "Tell me your name."

"Leon." The chauffeur drones

"Alright Leon, no one is going to hurt you." Bill said before he looked over to Jessica who was watching "Would you like to try?"

"Could I?" Jessica asked

"Here." Bill said causing Jessica to move over next to him "Lean in close so you can catch his gaze, and let everything go. Let yourself be dead, do you feel it?"

Jessica nodded

"You are empty, a vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours." Bill instructed

"Everything is going to be ok. There is nothing to fear." Jessica said as Leon looked at her blankly

Bill nodding to himself moved to sit next to Sookie "You were very sweet with her." Sookie said

"Sookie he was sent to abduct you, which means somebody knew you were coming."

"Yeah, I read his mind before he attacked Naruto, but who do you think o's behind it? Vampires."

"To sloppy. It could be that church." Bill said

"Bill, they may be crazy, but they're still a church. They're not going to kidnap anybody." Sookie replied

"Sook, churches have done much, much worse throughout history." Bill retorted before the two looked back over to Leon

Hotel Carmilla

Naruto was leaning on the counter flirting with a blonde big titty receptionist when he looked over his shoulder when the chauffeur from earlier yelled "Becky Eubanks, is a stuck up whore, who let Jace finger her in the church!"

Jessica who was sitting beside him laughed loudly, while Bill who was at another desk called her name in disapproval. Shaking his head, Naruto turned back to the receptionist who gave him his key and her balled up thong, looking up at the receptionit who smiled at him,

Later

Naruto's Suite

Clothes lead to the bed, as Naruto and the receptionist from earlier were in bed together in the 69 position while the woman was pleasuring him, Naruto occupied himself feeding on her suddenly someone knocked on the door "It's Eric, he wants to talk. He's waiting in the bar."

Retracting his fangs, Naruto sighed and flipped the woman off of him, "Thanks for the meal." he said before he put on his black jeans and a long sleeved V-neck along with his combat boots

Bar

Naruto sat across from Bill, and Eric "So the Fellowship of the Sun may have been the ones who took Godric." Naruto said nodding to himself, maybe he should have tagged along with what's her face from the bar in Shreveport.

"Why are you both so worried about Godric? Especially you Eric you hold no allegiance to Dallas or Texas."

"He is much beloved by his subjects." Eric said

"Only Kings and Queens have subjects, Eric." Bill smirked

"Godric could've been King of Texas, had he wanted. He could've been King of any vampire territory anywhere. He is twice as old as I am and very powerful. In the New World he is second only to Naruto." Eric said causing Bill to look over to Naruto who smirked

"Which has me so curious." Naruto said looking at Eric "How could humans have abducted Godric?"

"I don't know, but they did and if one such as he could be taken, then that puts us in grave danger." Eric said while Naruto looked at him seriously but before he could speak he got a text

Checking his phone Naruto saw it easy from Maryann 'Your going to need the following ingredients. Blood of the deceased. Blood of a Necromancer. An item spelled by a necromancer. Blood of the deceased creations. Blood of the killer. Needs to be done on a full moon.'

Naruto read through the list over and over "So I need Lilith's blood, the blood of a necromancer, an object that a necromancer has spelled, my blood and some of Lilith's other progeny, and Warlow's blood. The blood of Lilith, and a necromancer is going to be hard to obtain. My sisters probably still want to take me back to that damn place, for eternity, so I will have to be careful with them. Warlow is still alive, I haven't sensed his death, so I need to find him." he thought

"Is everything alright?" Eric asked Naruto who looked up at him

"Everything is perfect." Naruto smirked

 **Finished**

 **Naruto now knows what he needs to bring Lilith back, will he succeed in resurrecting her. Keep reading to find out.**

 **Apologies If you guys think it's to short, but I'm still getting my feet wet with True Blood.**

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat across from Eric, reading Godric's journal as a woman stood beside him, with her wrist held over his glass her blood pouring into it, while Eric was feeding on a woman who was moaning

"Oh~, that's it baby." she moaned whIle Naruto smiled in amusement while Eric stopped feeding and in a blur of speed Naruto wrapped his fangbanger's wrist

"Aren't you suppose to give me some of your blood to heal me?" she asked as Naruto raised his glass to his lips

Naruto with the glass glanced up at her and with a smile said "No."

Waving her off Naruto reclined back onto the couch moaning at the taste of her blood while she watched for a moment before she stormed off with a huff.

Naruto held in a frown as he was browsed through Godric's journal, it was filled with Godric brooding over the lack of changes in the vampire race, from what Naruto could tell, Godric's whole attitude has changed alot since he last seen him.

Naruto's attention was drawn to Eric and his fang banger who began to display her horrible acting skills when Eric told her to act like she wasn't enjoying herself, with a grunt he downed his glass, and stood up "This is boring, I'm out of here." he said

Eric looked up at him, but he was already walking out of the door, exiting the hotel, Naruto shot off into the sky

Moments Later

Naruto sped through the sky with a peaceful smile of his face as he enjoyed himself, he had really needed to get out of Texas, it was boring just sitting around and waiting for news, Eric, and Godric's helpers had decided with Sookie that she'd infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun and figure out if Godric was there or not,

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he was tackled causing him and the vampire holding onto him to plummet down to the ground, but Naruto quickly slammed the back of his head into his attackers face, and stopped himself from falling will the sudden stop caused his attacker to lose his grip and fall off of Naruto who caught him by the neck and hovered in the sky choking the vampire

"W-wait!" his attacker yelled clutching Naruto's wrist "I was sent by your sisters! They wanted me to deliver a message."

Deciding to humor the man Naruto relaxed his grip a little bit "Go on." he said

"They order you to come back, they say that 200 years is more than enough time for your vacation, you need to come help them set Salome, The Authority, and The Sanguinista's straight. If you don't return in 3 months time, they will come for you themselves."

"I see." Naruto said with a nod "I have a message of my own."

The vampire nodded relieved before his eyes widened and he groaned in pain as he couldn't move his body as Naruto released his neck and moved away from him with his palm facing the stars while his eyes became black as Naruto's blue eyes glowed and he spoke directly to his sisters "Dear Beloved sisters, you guys should remember that I am the oldest, and I don't do so well with orders, my days of servitude have long passed."

The vampire's eyes returned returned to normal and immediately he groaned in pain, and gave a shout as blood began to leak from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth "By the way which one turned you? You what know don't bother, I'm sure pretty soon I'll find out."

With a flick of Naruto's wrist the vampire exploded into a shower of blood, dropping his hand Naruto watched as the blood fell toward the town below him, so with a small shrug he decided to land

Rosewood, Pennsylvania

Hanna Marin sat on her porch, sadly looking at her phone, hoping that one of her friends would call her, it all started the first day of school Aria had come back after a year in Iceland that should've made her happy, and it did but then she was picked up for shoplifting, over a pair of glasses, and her recently divorced mom had to sleep with the detective to get the charges dropped.

Then Alison's body was found buried behind her old house, immediately after she started getting crazy text from someone calling themselves A, turned out it wasn't only her, Aria, Spencer, and Emily also were getting them. For months they all tried to figure out who A was and became close again, but a couple weeks after homecoming they all disappeared, with the bodies of those close to them as well as her best friend Mona appeared looking as if they were ripped apart by some kind of animal.

Everyone was horrified whispers going around that maybe it was a vampire, but no vampire has ever been seen in Rosewood, so they pointed their fingers at her who was connected to all of the girls, she's been given looks, people were whispering behind her back everyone thought she killed those people and did the same with her friends. Even her mom had began to suspect her even though she hid it well, but not well enough.

Hanna has had the ability to read minds since she was a little girl, and a way for her to cope was to eat, which lead to her being chubby when she he was younger, her grandma who she inherited it from along with her grandfather taught her control and she had began to loose the weight, while keeping that secret away from all her friends.

Her father had forbid her from reading minds, as he had given up being a fae when he was in high school, but when he left she had began to use her telepathy. She went from Hefty Hanna, to the new 'It'Girl, now she's the pariah of Rosewood

Wiping away the tears from her face, Hanna's eyes widened when Naruto landed on the ground and in one smooth motion began to walk down the street before he stopped and began to sniff the air "A vampire?" she thought in shock, before she gained an thoughtful expression before it changed to determination

Hanna stood up as she made a decision that would change her life forever, walking down the steps Hanna approached Naruto whose head snapped in her direction, causing her to pause for a moment before she began walking forward again, while Naruto met her halfway

"It's dangerous out at this time of night." Naruto said looking at the beautiful teenager who appeared to have been crying, before his smirk shrunk as he looked into her eyes and saw that they were the same as Judith's, Godric's, and Salome's before he turned them "A new progeny would be interesting." he thought to himself

"I'm not afraid."

"A little fear is a good thing." Naruto replied with a smirk before he leaned toward Hanna "So brave one, what gives you the courage to approach me."

"I want you to turn me." Hanna said bluntly while Naruto raised an eyebrow 'As a vampire I won't have to care about what everyone thinks about me, and I can get out of this town. I hope he does it, I'll do anything.'

"Ok." Naruto said causing Hanna's eyes to widen "Tell me your story."

Naruto and Hanna walked toward her house and sat on the steps

DiLaurentis House

In the empty house overlooking the culdisack, stood four girls looking at Naruto and Hanna talking these girls were Hanna's friends Alison, Spencer, Aria, and Emily the four girls had been turned into vampires by 4 different women.

Alison had been turned a few days after she disappeared and had offered the sisters of her maker a new progeny of their own and had supplied them with Emily, Aria, and Spencer. The girls were shocked when they found out what happened to her, and while they were upset at her for being the cause of their new transformations, they were livid when they were told Hanna wouldn't be joining them.

After a month of constant training there makers had sent them to check on their friend to see how she was doing, they were told that they couldn't approach her, which lead to them staying in Alison's abandoned house and watching as Hanna cried to herself before Naruto arrived

Currently Alison was on the phone with her maker "Yes, I'm positive, this is the guy you told us to be on the lookout for. Spiky golden blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes, along with three whisker marks on each cheek. He's so hot." she said

"I know, listen to me Ali, if your watching him then it's a guarantee that he knows your there."

Alison looked out the window at Naruto and Hanna to see them talking

"Are you sure, he seems to be really interested in Hanna's story."

"Deception has been apart of Naruto's life since he was 6, no one does it better than him. Wait did you say Hanna?"

"Yeah, he is talking to her, they're sitting on her steps and he's listening to her life story."

"He's going to turn her. Listen watch him and only watch him. Do not approach him."

"Why? If this guy is so important shouldn't we be talking to him?" Alison asked

"He's already killed Alexander. Do as I say, and get back here as soon as you can."

Alison sighed and hang up

Unknown Location

Inside a large mansion overlooking an unidentified city a shadow sighed and placed her phone on the table, "We were right, Naruto will not return on his own." the woman said looking over her shoulder at the other 4 women cloaked in shadows

"Our beloved brother, listens to no one." a woman said walking toward the balcony "It's like he hears no nne, well he will hear this."

Crimson lightning roared into existence as the woman lifted her hand before a lance of lightning formed in her hand "Rosewood is to the south." she muttered to herself taking aim, and with a deep breath she launched the lance into the sky, a cackle of thunder accompanying the Lance as it flew towards it's destination

With Naruto

"So A, then blackmailed me to dance with Lucas all night at Homecoming,which lead to the death of me and Sean's relationship." Hanna said while Naruto nodded before he looked up toward the sky

"Give me a moment." Naruto said walking into the road looking at the sky and looking around "So he was one of hers huh." he thought to himself catching sight of the red dot racing toward him

As the lance of lightning got closer, Naruto caught it with both of his hands, before he grunted in pain as he dug his feet into the road to keep his footing, before he ducked down while spinning and launching the lance back where it came from

Naruto hissed as he looked at his charred hands, before he looked back to the sky to where he sent the lance, then he stuffed his hands into his hoodie jacket, keeping the agony he was in to himself

Unknown Castle

The woman with a smirk turned to her sisters "Really?" one of them asked

"He killed Alexander, we don't kill each others progeny, it is against our rules." she said with a huff walking toward them, before she stopped "He didn't." she said turning around just as the Lance of lightning appeared in the sky and descended toward her, with her arm raised she caught the lance and grunted as she was slammed into the wall from the power of Naruto's throw

"Oh he did." the first woman said as her sister climbed from the rubble with the lance still in her hand as she canceled it out and with a challenging smirk she made to fly out of the window but the others stepped in front of her

"Relax sister, I know you and Naru like to play rough but in 3 months time we will began our search." a woman said before she looked to the first woman "Katerina, it would be best to bring back Alison and the girls before Naruto gets ahold of them."

Rosewood, PA

Naruto sat beside a shocked Hanna "What the hell was that?" she asked

"Just my sister saying hello." Naruto said

"Your sister is a vampire too?"

"She's my sister because we share the same maker." Naruto said before he turned to look at Hanna "I've heard enough of your story Hanna, but I want you to know that of you go through with this, you will have to stay by my side till you're able to protect yourself."

"Ok, I just want to get out of this town." Hanna said getting a nod from Naruto

"Well first things first, are you a virgin?" Naruto asked causing Hanna to blush,

"W-why is that important?" Hanna askdd

"Because, if your are turned a virgin, you will remain that way forever." Naruto said getting an understanding nod from Hanna "And based on your reaction, I'm going to go in and say that you are, all you have to do is lose it."

"What, now?"

"Preferably yes." Naruto nodded "Call up that Sean guy you like."

"Can't we broke up." Hanna said looking down with a sigh, before she appeared to study Naruto for a moment "How about you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Me?"

"Well if your going to be my maker, that means we will be bonded together for eternity right?" Hanna asked getting a nod from Naruto "Then I choose to give my virginity to you."

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Hanna before he reached over and moved a lock of hair behind her ear, and leaned into her, and kissed her

 **Finished**

 **Next Chapter: Godric appears, and Naruto teaches Hanna to be a vampire**

 **Katerina is in so there are 4 more slots to fill.**

 **Sonja, Selene (Underworld)**

 **Bella, Kate, Rosalie, Alice, (Twilight)**

 **Rebekah, Hayley,** _Katerina_ **, Nadia (Vampire Diaries)**

 **Marishka (Van Helsing)**

 **Queen Akasha (Queen of the Damned)**

 **Satanico Pandemonium (From Dusk Till Dawn)**

 **Adalind, Juliette/Eve, Rosalie C., Teresa/Trubel (Grimm)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Naruto's siblings will be capable of walking in the sunlight, also Selene, Rebekah, and Akasha has been chosen. Please note that each of the girls will be able to match Naruto and like him they will have something that makes them special.**

 **Also like in Teen Wolf when an Alpha hurts a Beta it takes time to heal, the same will apply to them.**

 **Akasha is 2 years younger than Naruto, she hails from a tribe of witches who could call on demonic spirits, before she was turned she had summoned a spirit that inhabits her body granting her Pyrokinesis, and giving her blood unique qualities. Akasha rules Egypt.**

 **Rebekah is only 4 days younger than Naruto, she was the princess of her tribe. Thanks to her mind abilities she can compel others and has Hydrokinesis, and Electrokinesis. Rebekah runs Australia**

 **Katerina belonged to the same tribe as Rebekah, she was turned 2 years after her. She also can compel others and has complete control of her mental powers even capable of ordering younger vampires to do anything she says, even dying. Katerina runs Bulgaria.**

 **Selene belonged to a werewolf family, and was turnt, when she was ousted from her family after challenging her father for the role of pack master. Selene is only 50 years younger then Naruto but her werewolf strength and speed added to her vampire abilities makes up for the gap in age. Selene also has a Lycan-like form. Selene runs Hungary**

 **Next Night**

 **Rosewood, PA**

 **Hanna's House**

Naruto whistled a tune as he carried two women on his shoulders to a patch of dirt that was glowing repeatedly the glow getting brighter and happening faster everytime it flashed, dropping the bodies Naruto them walked into Hanna's house, and went into her room, before he gathered all her clothes, makeup and accessories. Anything that wasn't furniture Naruto took and gathered together before he speedily folded all her clothes and packed them neatly packed them in a suitcase, while also taking note of his still scorched hands that were slowly healing

Picking up the suitcase Naruto walked out of the house and back into the backyard to see his two guest awake "Hello." he greeted cheerfully getting their attention

"Who are you? Where are we? How did we get here? Why are we here?" the older looking woman asked rapidly as she stood in front of the younger woman

"Well in order Isabel, and young Kate. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, we are at the Marin residence, in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I brought you here, and as for why your here you'll find out soon enough." Naruto said with a smirk and on cue the patch of dirt behind Isabel and her daughter Kate shifted causing them to turn around in fear as Hanna's hand burst through

Screaming in fear the mother, daughter duo watched as the daughter of their fiance/future stepfather climbed from what appeared to have been her grave. The dirt covered Hanna glanced to Kate and Isabel before she looked to Naruto

"Why are they here?" Hanna asked

"They're yours, your father left you and your mother for these two, he hurt you, so hurt him back." Naruto said causing Hanna's, Isabel's, and Kate's eyes to widen

Hanna looked to Isabel, and Kate as memories of how happy her family was before her dad walked out of them replayed in her head

"Hanna please." Kate pleaded causing Hanna to glance at her before she dropped her fangs and zipped forward sinking her fangs into Kate's throat causing Isabel to scream in horror, while Naruto grabbed her when she began to run, and covered her mouth

Hanna finished with Kate and threw her corpse to the ground before she spat on it, and turned to Isabel who Naruto pushed forward into her, before she repeated the process.

Naruto walked over to the suitcase and walked over to Hanna as she dropped Isabel onto her daughter

Hanna looked up to Naruto with an euphoric smile, as he smirked and walked over to her, before he pecked her bloody lips "You should take a shower, we have to get to Texas."

"What's in Texas?" Hanna asked walking toward her house, as Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of flames that reduced the two bodies to ash

With a satisfied smirk Naruto turned to see Hanna at the backdoor to her house looking inside "What's the matter?"

"Don't I need to be invited in?" Hanna asked

"As a half fae, no. Your both faerie, and vampire, only weaknesses you have are stakes, and faerie magic."

Hanna looked to Naruto in surprise before she smiled excitedly "Are you saying that, I'm the strongest person in the world?" she asked

"One of them yes, but until you learn to fight, and use your strength and speed correctly your still just a regular newborn just with a few tricks." Naruto said as he and Hanna walked into the house "Also you'll need to hide, the fact that your half fae."

"I know, my grandmother told me about what vampires did to the fae. She taught me to supress my telepathy, and how to hide my unique scent." Hanna said as she took off her dirty clothes

"That's good, because the vampires we'll be around know nothing of the fae, and their is a faerie you'll meet, but she isn't as pure as you are, whereas your father and grandparents were full fae, hers was completely human, with her grandfather being a halfling. She thinks that she's only a telepath who can't be glamour by vampires."

"What's her name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

Hanna paused for a moment as she made to get into the shower "Stackhouse?"

"You know the name?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, my grandma told me that the Stackhouse family belonged to a rival tribe that was wiped out by a vampire, named Warlow. She said that their king Niall Brigant, is a self-centered revenge driven asshole."

Naruto's eyes widened at the name "So Sookie belongs to Warlow's tribe." Naruto thought to himself before shaking off his shock, and walking into the living room and grabbing a small bag pulled out a tattoo gun

15 Minutes Later

Hanna walked into the living room wearing a sleeveless blue blouse, and a pair of skinny jeans, as she dried her hair, Hanna paused as she saw Naruto with a tattoo gun "Um, what's that for?"

"I'm going to apply our clan symbol onto you, it's something I give to my progeny, although yours will be different."

"Different how?" Hanna asked

"It'll hide your scent and brainwaves so that your undetected by other fae, and vampires."

"But I can do that myself." Hanna replied

"I know, but this is better." Naruto said tapping the chair beside him, as Hanna sat down he asked "Where do you want it?"

Moments Later

Hanna looked at the red swirl on the inside of her wrist, before she placed on her leather jacket as Naruto carried her suitcase "OK first lesson. Flight." Naruto said causing Hanna to smile "OK focus on your body,"

Hanna closed her eyes and focused "You should be able to feel a light pressure bearing down on you."

"...I feel it." she said after a moment

"Break through it." Naruto said watching as Hanna bent her knees and jumped before she flew off, causing him to immediately give chase after the laughing blonde hybrid

Dallas, TX

Hotel Carmilla

Naruto and Hanna landed outside of the hotel just as Eric came speeding out "Eric, what's the hurry?" he asked

"Godric is in the basement of the church."

"Go, I'll be there in a moment." Naruto said getting a nod from Eric who left, turning to Hanna Naruto said "I need to go take care of something."

Naruto lead Hanna up to his room, and handed her his key card, and kissed her forehead "Order anything you want." with a smile Naruto sped away

Fellowship of the Sun Church

Sookie, Gabe, Godric and Hugo were in the basement. Sookie was rebuttoning her dress as Gabe had attempted to rape her, but luckily Godric had arrived and saved her as he held Gabe by the back of his neck "Godric, it's me!" Gabe screamed only for Godric to snap his neck and look to Sookie

"You should not have come." Godric told her before they heard screaming

"Bill!" Sookie yelled jumping up

"No." Godric said closing his eyes "I'm here my child. Down here."

Eric appeared in the cage looking at Godric in shock "Godric." he said in relief before he knelt down before his maker

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." Godric said

"I had no other choice. These savages they… they seek to destroy you." Eric said looking up to Godric

"I'm aware of what they've planned." Godric retorted before he motioned to the unconscious Hugo "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the fellowship. They set a trap for us." Sookie explained

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric answered before alarms began blaring throughout the church "Save the human." looking to Sookie "Go with him."

"I'm not leaving your side until you are…" Eric began

"I can take care of myself." Godric interrupted

"Come on! We have to go." Sookie said walking closer

"Spill no blood on the way out. Go!" Godric ordered as Eric stood up and left along with Sookie

Hotel Carmilla

Naruto was making his way out when he saw Jessica, and some tall guy walking toward him "Jessica?" he asked

"Hey Naruto." Jessica greeted

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked

"Bill told Hoyt to drive me back to Bon Temp." Jessica motioning over to Hoyt

"Sorry vampires can't leave without seeing the Sheriff." Naruto lied " I was actually on my way to go help him out, you could stay in my room with my progeny till we get back. Although I don't think it'll be safe for Hoyt as she was just turned."

"I'm sorry Hoyt."Jessica said turning to Hoyt who nodded

"Naw, It's ok Jess. I'll see you when you get back." Hoyt said before he impulsively kissed her hoping to make it clear to Naruto that he was with Jessica

Moments Later

Naruto opened the door to his room to see Hanna had already ordered 5 different donors "Hanna!" he said getting her attention as she stopped feeding on a woman "This is Jessica, she'll be up here till I get back." he said

Hanna walked over to Jessica as Naruto sped away "Hi I'm Hanna Marin." she introduced

"Um, I'm Jessica Hamby." Jessica said looking to the blood donors

"Oh, Naruto said I can order anything I wanted and I tried the Tru Blood but it tasted like ass, so I ordered them. Want one?"

"Oh I can't, Bill wouldn't like that." Jessica said walking into the suite as Hanna closed the door behind her

"Suit yourself." Hanna said with a shrug

Earlier

The Fellowship

Steve Newlin's voice came over the loudspeaker "Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown. Women with children, please take them to our classroom buildings. Men, and able-bodied women, security personnel will provide you with stakes and silver just outside the chapel. Our Soldiers of the Sun are on their way to protect our church, but safely evacuate the building now. Brothers and sisters, the hour is upon us!"

Eric and Sookie were watching as those who weren't fighting left the church "I could have you out in seconds." Eric said

"There are kids out there." Sookie commented

"All those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us." Eric retorted

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?" Sookie asked

Eric looked back to Sookie and spoke "I'm following Godric's orders and getting you out, that's all."

"He's your maker isn't he?" Sookie asked

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric said

"You have a lot of love for him." Sookie replied

"Don't use word I don't understand…" Eric retorted before he looked furtively at the entrance door

"Let's lock it up! Keep quiet! Alright lock it up, nobody comes through here…" A human named Kyle said

Eric made to walk out toward the members of the fellowship "Eric, no!" Sookie hissed

Eric paused and turned back and leaned down to Sookie "Trust me." he said before he walked toward out the entrance door his entire demeanor changing

"Is it locked? Did you check on… did you…" Kyle paused and looked over to see Eric walking over

Eric taking on a cheerful happy-go-lucky voice said "Oh Hey y'all! How's it going? Steve sent me over there to man the exit here. Think I can take it from here."

"By yourself?" Kyle asked

"Ha… Yeah!" Eric said

"You're big and all but there's a vampire on the loose." Kyle replied

"Oooh…" Eric nodded

"Where's your stake?" a human named Brent asked

Eric: began to start laughing "Dang! I forgot!" he said as Kyle gave Eric a suspicious look

"Maybe I could borrow yours if… if that's okay." Eric suggested

"I can't do that… Get your own." Brent said

Eric going back to his usual voice said "I'd very much like to borrow your stake."

Brent smiled lightly and held up his stake "Yeah, yeah that'd be okay I guess."

Sookie who was watching saw Kyle now standing behind Eric move to stake him "STAKE!" she yelled

Eric turned and punched Kyle away, and backhanded Brent before the third human Rich tried to stake him, but easily Eric grabbed him by the throat and pointed the stake to Rich's neck, causing Sookie to rush over.

"Eric! You don't have to kill him." Sookie said before Eric let go of Rich and dropped the stake, before he opened the door

"Come on!" he said only to pause as he saw people rushing over

"Those arrows are wood. You'll never make it through." Rich said looking up at them

"Eric, through the sanctuary." Sookie said before with a sigh Eric closed the door and followed her to the sanctuary

"Where's the exit?" Eric asked

"Back that way." Sookie reported leading the way

"There are several exits, actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell." Steve said appearing in their way before members of the FotS entered the room

"Let us leave." Sookie pleaded before she looked to the members "Save yourselves. No one has to die."

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon." Steve said

"The vampire you're holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff. He's bound to send for help." Sookie replied

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire would do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." Steve said pointing to Eric causing Sookie to look at him, and him to look at her

"I'll be fine." Eric said before he walked toward the altar.

Steve with a wide smile said "Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn."

Later

Eric was groaning in pain, as he was strapped to the altar with silver "You see? Justice as our Lord our Savior was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!"

"That doesn't make any sense. How can you people listen to him?" Sookie asked

"I… I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom. And the girl's as well." Eric groaned

Steve nodded his head "That's noble. But she's just as culpable as you are. She's a traitor to her race. The human race. She hardly deserves our mercy." Steve said before he knelt down to whisper to Eric "Maybe we should tie her to you so you can meet the sun together."

"You talk alot." Naruto said standing behind the crowd of people getting their attention

"Another child of satan has arrived, Jesus is smiling on us." Steve said fanatically

"Jesus? I'm sorry to burst your bubble but Jesus has nothing to do with this. I mean he was a regular guy, who admittedly held values that earned my respect. So much so that I allowed him to take on some of my accomplishments, like walking on water, and my personal favorite," Naruto said holding up a hand just as an orb of water appeared over his palm "Turning water into wine." with a snap of his fingers the orb of water turned red before he shaped it into spikes and was about to launch it at the FotS members when he heard someone coming so he dismissed the wine spikes just as Bill entered

"Sookie!" Bill yelled as he made to rush over but stopped as Steve was pointing his gun at her

"One more step, vampire, and the girl dies."

"If you shoot her, everybody here will die! Let her go now." Bill said standing by Naruto

Steve looked to Sookie, annoyed "Honestly, what do they see in you?" he asked before he looked over to the FotS members "Soldiers, some silver chains for our friends here. Especially the blonde one for his remarks against our Lord and savior."

"Don't, they've done nothing to you." Sookie yelled

Bill looked at the silver chain welding humans and said "Sookie, I'll be fine."

Naruto looked to the side to see some guy who bore a resemblance to Sookie aiming at Steve "NEWLIN!" Jason yelled before he shot Steve's hand, causing the gun to fall

"Let her go, fuckwad." Jason said shooting Steve again in the head

"AH… AOUH!" Steve yelled as Naruto appeared and punched one of the humans holding Sookie and elbowed the second sending him into a pew

Bill rushed in, and grabbed Sookie protectively while Jason was grabbed by 2 members of the FotS.

"Son of a bitch!" Steve shouted still groaning in pain

Sookie left Bill and ran over to Eric, to help him "Sookie!" Bill yelled in dissaproval as Sookie took off the silver holding Eric

"Let's go!" Sookie shouted but Eric sat up and immediately grabbed Steve by the throat and pushed him down "Eric, do not kill him!"

"KILL HIM! Kill the motherfucker!" Jason yelled

"Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die." Steve said as Naruto walked over behind Eric and looked around at the nervous/scared looking people

"It doesn't look that way." Naruto said looking down to the man, before his everyone else attention was drawn to the doorway as a bunch of vampires entered the room

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan the vampire said

"Oh God no…" Sookie whispered

"Murderer!" Stan screamed in anger

"Destroy them. All of them." Stan growled to his group as he drop his fangs and they all zipped through the room ready to kill.

"Bill, Eric, Naruto stop them!" Sookie yelled causing Naruto raise an eyebrow and make no move to follow her order

"We have to go now!" Bill yelled taking Sookie by her hand and make to lead her away as the vampires found a human and made to kill them when

"Enough!" Godric yelled causing the vampires to freeze and everyone looked to see him standing on a banister

"You came for me I assume. Underling." Godric said looking to Stan

"Yes sheriff." Stan said reluctantly

"These people have not harmed me. You see ? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me." Steve said on his knees in front of Eric, as he exposed his neck "Do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." Godric shrugged before in a flash of speed he was behind Steve and grabbed his neck before forcing him to his feet "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" he asked

The room remained silent "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People, go home. It's over now."

"Oh thank god, Bill." Sookie whispered hugging Bill as all the FotS members walked away dejected

"It's all right, you're safe now. You're safe." Bill said

"Please don't leave me." Steve pleaded only to be ignored

"I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours." Godric said to Steve before he dropped him "Come." he ordered heading for the exit only for Stan to get in his way

"Sir. After what these humans have done to you." Stan began

"I said. Come." Godric shut him down walking by Stan and into Naruto "Father."

Stan and every Texas vampire in the vicinity looked at Naruto in shock having no idea, that he was Godric's maker, as everyone believed that Godric had killed his maker

Godric House

Naruto walked into the party with Hanna, and Jessica behind him

Bill who was with Sookie and another female vampire saw Jessica, and frowned before he stormed over to them "What are you doing here?" he hissed at her

"I sent her escort home, since she needs to meet the Sheriff, seeing as she has been in his area for some time now." Naruto said

"You have no right." Bill growled, only for Naruto to shrug and completely blow him off, as he placed his arm around Hanna and lead her to Godric

Next Room

Godric was sitting in a chair as the occupants of his home came to welcome him home, Stan walked up and said "Welcome home sheriff. We are all very relieved."

Godric looked at him with a blank face and nodded, awkwardly Stam nodded and walked away just as Jason stepped forward

"I just want to say I'm real sorry for what the fellowship put you through." Jason said getting a nod from Godric, nodding back Jason made to leave but Godric spoke

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit." Godric said

"Thanks man but I don't know if I'll be wanting to come back any time soon." Jason said impulsively, causing Godric to crack a smile before Jason walked away and Naruto stepped forward

"Godric this Hanna, your little sister." Naruto introduced motioning to Hanna who waved

Godric stood up and shook Hanna's hand "It is a pleasure to meet you." he said with a warm smile the most emotion he showed all night

Later

Sookie was mingling with Bill, and Jessica who wanted to go spend time with her new friend, but Bill wouldn't allow her to leave his side, with a fed up sigh Jessica made toward the laughing Hanna who was talking to Godric when Bill grabbed her arm "Jessica!" Bill hissed

"Get your hands off me." Jessica hissed snatching her arm away turning to him "I'm going to talk with my friend." she said before she stomped off

Sookie who was watching turned to Bill and said "You've avoided being alone with me all night."

Bill looked to her and attempted to run damage control Nonsense. With all this commotion there's hardly been time…"

"Bill. I was in that basement for almost 2 days, you don't even wanna know what almost happened to me down there." Sookie interrupted, causing Bill to look down "Where were you?"

"Sookie it's…"

"It's complicated" is not an answer. Every time I've need you, you've… always come running even in broad daylight. What kept you?" Sookie interrupted again

"hum… I was held." Bill said vaguely

"Held? Like kidnapped? By who? By Eric?" Sookie asked

Bill made to answer but couldn't as Eric walked up "Hmmm heard my name… I hope you were speaking well of me." he said

Sookie glared at him "Why should I? You let me walk into a trap."

"I regret that. If I had known it was possible…"

"You did know. But because it was Godric, you'd risk anything." Sookie interrupted

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine." Eric said causing Bill to look down "Perhaps one day you'll find out." he commented causing Bill to glare at him, while Sookoe glanced to Bill

"I guess they haven't had 'The Talk' yet Eric." Naruto said walking up

"What Talk?" Sookie asked

"Oh you know the talk all vampire/human relationships have. When you start to grow old, and he stays the same, your relationship can only go 2 ways he turns you, or you both break up."

"That's Enough." Bill snapped glaring at Naruto

"You might want to take some of that bass out of your voice. It's getting on my nerves." Naruto said looking Bill in his eye

"Grandfather." Eric said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, getting his attention "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone, hm."

25 Minutes Later

Naruto, Eric, Hanna, Jessica, and Godric were all talking amongst themselves, when Eric went to see Bill who asked to talk, and moments later Isabel walked in with Hugo

"This is the one who betrayed us." Isabel said kicking the back of Hugo's knees causing him to kneel down before Godric as Naruto, Hanna, and Jessica stepped back while everyone walked in to see what would happen, Isabel noticed Naruto for the first time causing him to wink at her before their attention was given to Godric

"Hugo. He's your human, is he not?" Godric asked looking to his loyal subordinate who appeared to have been crying

"Yes, he is." Isabel said looking away

"Do you love him?" Godric asked causing Isabel to look at him

"I… I thought I did." Isabel said before she looked as if she was going to cry,

"It appears you love him still." Godric noted while Stan who was standing behind Isabel rolled his eyes

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff. Do with him as you please." Isabel said her loyalty to Godric shining brightly

"You are free to go." Godric said to Hugo getting shocked looks from Isabel and Hugo

"What?" Stan hissed enraged getting Naruto's and Godric's attention

"The human is free to go. And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here." Godric said getting a nod from Hugo

"This is a travesty." Stan hissed taking a threatening step forward only for Naruto to appear before him causing him to stop in his tracks

"I'd be real careful, if I were you. Don't let your anger be the cause of your death." Naruto suggested causing Stan to back down

"Eric, escort them out. Make sure he leaves unharmed." Godric said looking to Eric who walked up

"Yes Godric." Eric said respectfully before he grabbed Hugo by the back of his neck and lead him away

"Thank you. Thank you, sheriff." Isabel said getting a nod from Godric, as everyone began to mingle again

Sookie immediately made her way to Bill "What was that about?" she asked

"Godric is sheriff and he has the authority to…"

"I mean, with Eric. Why are you talking to him if he kidnapped you?" Sookie asked

Bill sighed "It wasn't Eric." he said

"Then who was it?" Sookie asked in surprise but before he could answer Jason walked over

"Mister Compton. Hey Sook. Is there some place we can talk in private?" he asked

"Jason, this really isn't the time…" Sookie began

"Look, if I don't say this now, I never will. Look, please, it'll only take a minute." Jason interrupted

"Let's go out back." Bill said after he and Sookoe exchanged looks

"Thanks." Jason said following after Bill

With Naruto

Naruto was in the lounge with his progeny and Jessica but his attention was on a news report of a concert where a vampire named Lestat who was a rockstar, had fought several vampires before they were all killed by an extremely beautiful African American woman wearing ancient egyptian clothing

Eric walked into the room over to his maker and reported "Hugo's been dispatched. I told him not t stop driving until he reaches the Mexican border." he said before he knelt down by his side "I've arranged for and AB-negative human for you. Extremely rare."

Godric staring at his vampire aunt on the television said "Thank you. I'm not hungry."

"You have to feed eventually. I doubt the Fellowship had anything to offer." Eric smirked lightly before he looked serious "Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" he asked

Godric looked to Eric "They didn't treat me badly. You'd be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hatred for us." Eric said causing the other three vampires to look over to them

"Let's be honest. We are frightening. After thousands of years, we haven't evolved. We've only grown more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"That isn't your fault." Naruto said causing the two to look at him "Your not responsible for the actions of every vampire, the fact that they have no self control is their own damn problem."

"Is that why you wouldn't fight when they took you?" Eric asked looking to Godric who was looking down

"I could have killed every last of them within minutes. And what would that have proven?"

"Self defense isn't a crime." Naruto said

Outside

Someone wearing a large jacket that was zipped up, got out of his car, and walked toward the house, his Fellowship ring glinting in the light,

Inside

Bill's maker Lorena arrived and walked toward Sookie "Hello, there. I'm Lorena."

Sookie unaware of who she was talking to smiled and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie."

"Yes. You are what all the fuss is about." Lorena said nodding

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked her smile tightening

"Aren't you a morsel." Lorena commented aloud looking Sookie up and down while every vampire in attendance was watching her

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Sookie asked

"Well, we have a mutual friend." Lorena hinted

"Bill?" Sookie asked

"That's right. Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." Lorena revealed causing Sookoe to frown just as Bill stormed in

"Lorena!" he said loudly

"Oh, hello, darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent." Lorena said

"Bill, is this your maker?" Sookie asked with a frown

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me." Bill explained

"I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room." Loren revealed

"What?" Sookie asked

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52-inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, it's quite a weapon." Lorena said tapping her skull

"You did?" Sookie asked Bill

"Lorena, you need to leave." Bill growled

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There's no excuse for domestic violence." Lorena said ignoring Bill

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner." Bill said barely holding himself back from attacking Lorena

"Pshaw. We were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick, wondering where he was. I admit it. It got a bit heated. But you know how old lovers can get sometimes." Lorena said attempting to place her hand on Bill's chest, only for Sookie to grab her wrist

"Do not touch him." Sookie growled glaring at Lorena while everyone continued to watch intrigued

"My, we're feisty too." Lorena commented before she laughed loudly "You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this." Lorena said with a smirk

"I've already won. Bill chose me. And yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?" Sookie fired off

"Sookie, stop." Bill warned while Lorena glared ay the girl murderously

"I'd listen to him. Run away, little girl. William and I love each other." Lorena said a little desperately as she walked around the table to him

"You've gone mad. Now get out now." Bill said to Lorena grabbing her by her arms firmly

"Maybe you do love him. Who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you. He never has, and that we both know." Sookie said as Bill began to hold her back

Lorena upset dropped her fangs "Take those words back or they shall be your last." she growled

"We're leaving!" Bill said loudly pushing Sookie to the door

"Go find someone else, you fucking bitch! You've lost this one!" Sookie yelled, before Lorena enraged tossed Bill aside and grabbed Sookie and slammed her onto the table and made to bite her, but Naruto grabbed her by the throat before she could, and held her up so that she could see him and Godric who was behind him

"Shinju." Lorena gasped in fear while Bill looked to Naruto along with every other vampire in shock and fear, as The Shinju was a myth amongst vampires known as one of the first vampires who cared nothing for those that he didn't turn himself, some said he even feed on other vampires and viewed the entire race as a whole as nothing more than failures.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he was pretty sure that he killed anyone besides his progeny and sisters that knew him by that name, filing that away for later Naruto kept his hand on Lorena's throat and moved her so that she was looking at Godric

"Retract… your… fangs. Now." Godric immediately ordered which she did, "I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sheriff." Lorena said fear could be heard in her voice

Godric motioned to Sookie who was being cradled by Bill "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me." Lorena replied

"And you provoked me. You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. Yet I haven't. Now, why is that?" Godric asked leaning forward to look her in the eye

"It's… your choice." Lorena said

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire. I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." Godric said before he looked to Bill "You. You seem to know her."

Bill standing at attention spoke "Yes, sheriff." he said regretfully

"Escort her from the nest." Godric ordered

Bill looked to Sookie who said "Go ahead, I'm fine."

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric advised as Naruto released Lorena who immediately scrambled away from him, and walked away with Bill.

Outside.

Lorena was crying as she walked with Bill "I don't know how it got this way. I can't help it that I still love you. You know I do. But now it's become nothing but a constant humiliation."

"The pain that you suffer you've inflicted upon yourself." Bill said without looking at his maker

"William, you need to be careful, The Shinju killed Istavan, he is a monster even by our standards." Lorena advised

Bill looked to Lorena "I can handle myself." he said

"I know you can." Lorena said with a sad smile before she asked "When will we see each other again?"

"Never."

"We're immortal. Our paths are bound to cross eventually." Lorena said

Back inside:

Hanna was talking with Naruto when she picked up someone's thoughts 'I will restore honor to the Fellowship. I kill the demons of satan, and Jesus will accept me into Heaven with open arms.'

Naruto seeing Hanna looking around asked "Is something wrong?"

"Something is about to happen." Hanna said looking to Naruto who raised an eyebrow, before she motioned to a man who just pushed Jason away

"Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention." the man said as Naruto stood up ready to protect Jessics, and Hanna "My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun." every vampire growled at Luke as they stood to their feet "And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

Luke opened his jacket; showing a bomb lined with silver chains and small wooden stakes, holding up the detonator, and without hesitation he pushed the button

 **Finished**


	6. Chapter 6

**Santanico Pandemonium aka Kisa has been chosen. She hails from a tribe of Shifters and was saved by Naruto when the chief attempted to sacrifice her to their snake god. She is capable of Skin Walking easily, and using the strengths of animals without turning into them, she also can use a type of Siren call on her victims. She is the youngest of them all, also picture the Selma Hayek version of her with the abilities of the Eiza Gonzalez version.**

 **Also someone said that Lilith and her progeny should have a special type of wood that can kill them like the Originals, thoughts on this.**

Godric's House

Luke looked at the party goers and saw Jason walking over to him "Stay away from me, Stackhouse. Got nothing to say to you." he said

"Man, what the hell you…?" Jason began to say but Luke pushed him away

"Just go." Luke said before he looked to the vampires and spoke up "Excuse me, everyone. If I could have your attention please."

Everyone looked to Luke

Outside

Bill turned to glare at Lorena "It doesn't matter if we ever meet again. You may be immortal, Lorena, but you are dead to me." he said coldly

"I wish you hadn't said that." Lorena said before she turned around and began to walk before she vamp sped away into the night leaving Bill watching after her

Inside

"I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." Luke said before he opened his jacket; showing a bomb and chains with small stakes around him, without hesitation he pushed on the button,

Naruto appeared in front of Luke and pushed him toward the window, and while Luke did make it out the window he exploded before he was fully away causing the silver, and stakes, to go flying toward some of the vampires and humans. Eric got in front of Sookie taking silver, and some stakes for her causing them to fall down, while Naruto appeared in front of Hanna, and Jessica catching the stakes and peices of silver before it could hurt them, some vampires and humans weren't so lucky the worst was Stan who had a stake pierce his heart.

Naruto turned to Jessica, and Hanna "Are you both ok?" he asked getting nods from the two, before they all looked outside to see some humans with crossbows Jessica and Hanna both dropped their fangs and rushed after the humans only for Naruto to grab Hanna keeping her behind

"Why did you stop me?" Hanna asked

"Let Jessica and her maker deal with the stragglers." Naruto said having seen Eric order Bill to deal with the humans

Outside

Man 1 rushed to his car and threw his crossbow crossbow in the back "Get in, get in. Come on." he yelled to his partner who tripped as he got in the driver seat and started his car just as his friend hopped into the back as the man began to drive off he screamed when Jessica appeared and grabbed the second human and slammed him onto the concrete while the driver got away

.

"We didn't think he'd really do it." Man 2 said

"I don't give a shit!" Jessica retorted before she bit the man

In the house:

Isabel removed a shard of class from the leg of a human, before she looked up to see Godric looking around with a blank look on his face

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked standing behind Isabel who sighed and stood up

"I have nothing to say to you." Isabel said

"Really not even a thank you, things could be alot worse." Naruto said following Isabel

"A boy blew himself up, in your progenys home."

"His stupid ass decision, besides the only casualty was Stan, the humans can still be saved if they get some blood. " Naruto replied causing Isabel to look at him

"I forgot how jaded you are." Isabel said before walking off

"Jaded?" Naruto asked himself following after her "Look you know me, Isabel."

Isabel turned to him sharply "Yes, I do. Everywhere you go there is death, and destruction. If your not the cause of it, then you do nothing to stop it."

"Yes, I've grown selfish over my long existence."

"And that is your problem." Isabel said walking toward Godric as Naruto looked over his shoulder to Hanna who walked over

"Who is she?"

"She and her maker were old friends. Let's go." Naruto said before he and Hanna went back to Hotel Carmilla

Outside

Bill came outside to see Jessica feeding on the man and sped over to her and pushed her off of him, "Jessica!" Bill shouted at her when she got to her feet and made to rush the man again

"Why are you protecting him, he and his friends came to kill us all?" Jessica yelled fighting against Bill's hold to get to her meal

"As your maker I command you to stop!" Bill yelled causing Jessica to stop fighting against him "Go back to Bon Temp. Now."

Jessica glared at Bill as she turned away from him and walked toward a car, before she proceeded to bust out the window and open the door, before getting in and driving off

Bill looked to Man 2 and walked toward him "Oh, God, oh, God." Man 2 said as he tried to crawl away

Bill grabbed the man and forced him to his feet "You tell the cowards who lead you, the cowards who send children to do their killing, that a vampire showed mercy where they had none." Bill ordered before pushing the man away causing the man to immediately run off while holding his neck

Godric watched as Eric lied om the ground with a smirk while Sookoe sucked his chest, and shook his head while Isabel walked over "Who's dead?" he asked

"Stan, and two human companions." Isabel reported

Bill arrived to see Sookie drinking from a relaxed Eric "What are you doing?"

Sookie spat out a piece of Silver and looked up to Bill "I sucked silver out Eric's chest and saved his life, even though I really didn't want to." she said as Bill looked horrified

"She was superb." Eric complimented

"Eric was in no danger." Bill said

"He… what?" Sookie asked looking to Eric who shrugged

"A tiny falsehood." Eric said

"He was already healing. The silver fragments would have pushed themselves out. This way, he's forced you to drink his blood."

"No. No, no." Sookie shouted

"You're connected. He'll be able to sense your emotions." Bill explained

"You big lying A-hole." Sookoe shouted at Eric before she ran into Bill's arms

"Bill, you're right, I believe I can sense her emotions. Sweet." Eric said

"I'll never do anything for you again. Monster." Sookie said placing her face into Bill's chest

"It's not your fault." Bill said

Eric stood up in a blur of speed "I think I'm gonna cry." Eric smirked before they all were forced to look at Isabel who shouted

"Everyone, please." Isabel said

"Hey. Y'all listen up." Jason said pointing to Godric

"They may come back. Go to the Hotel Carmilla, they've been alerted, security is in place." Godric said

Hotel Carmilla

Naruto's Suite

Naruto entered his room with Hanna behind him to see all the blood donors Hanna had ordered were dead, before he looked at her with a raised eyebrow while she looked sheepish "I knda got carried away."

"Well I guess next lesson would be to teach you when to stop." Naruto said looking around

"Your not mad are you?" Hanna asked watching as Naruto walked further into the suite

"No, this is perfectly natural for young vampires." Naruto said before he extended an arm and a wormhole opened up suckling in all the corpses, once he was dome Naruto looked at his palm, as usually he would be tired from that, but he wasn't, sensing his reserves Naruto looked surprise when he could feel that he had as much chakra as when he was a genin, which had been 3 times as much as the Hiruzen Sarutobi's "When did this happen?" he asked himself

"Is that a vampire thing?" Hanna asked amazed

"Huh, um no. It was a technique that gave me a lot of trouble when I was human. I recreated it, and a lot more when I had time. Although me, and my sisters all have something special about us. My maker was the first vampire, and she had abilities unique to herself as well."

"What do your sisters have?" Hanna asked sitting on the couch

"Rebekah the oldest of them is like you, only she can control water, and lightning with ease. Akasha's blood gives people a boost in physical abilities and the ability to walk in the sun. Katerina is also like you but she specializes in all manner of psychological abilities. Selene is a werewolf/vampire hybrid, and the youngest of them is Eiza, she is half vampire, and half shifter."

"Werewolves exist, and what is a Shifter?"

"Yes they do, and a shifter is someone who can turn into animals, and if they were to kill another shifter, they could also turn into other people." Naruto explained before he began to stretch

"Are you going to go speak to Godric?" Hanna asked

"I've known Godric for 2000 years, we used to be close, I knew him like the back of my hand, but now when I look him in the eye it looks like he has just given up. Honestly I am afraid to talk with him." Naruto said sadly before he sighed "I need to figure out something, I'll be back, in 10 minutes."

Hanna watched as Naruto walked out of the suite before she picked up the phone

Moments Later

Sookie's Room

Naruto knocked on the door, and waited for a moment before Sookie in her pajamas and Bill in his robe answered the door "Hey Sook." Naruto greeted ignoring Bill completely while Sookie smiled at him

"Hey Naruto, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, that would be unnecessary, I can't stay long, I came because I need to speak with your boyfriend." Naruto said looking to Bill with a smirk "Would you join me outside?"

Bill glared at Naruto before he looked to Sookie "I'll be back." he said walking into the hallway and closing the door behind him "What do you want, Shinju?"

"Well I only wanted one thing, but you reminded me of that, how is it your maker knew me by such a name?" Naruto asked

"You killed her maker."

"I've killed alot of vampires Bill, who was her maker?" Naruto replied

"His name was Istavan." Bill answered causing Naruto to look thoughtful

"Oh, him." Naruto muttered before he looked Bill in the eye "Your not going to remember any of this, your going to stand still and not make a sound when I say ok, you will remember that we talked about Sookie being in danger if she were to come to the debriefing with Nan Flanagan that we both know is going to happen."

After compelling Bill, Naruto grabbed the side of his head "Now let's see what's inside that head of yours shall we." Naruto said before he delved deep into Bill's memories, a couple of things standing out to him

"So you had Sookie beaten to a inch of her life, so you could give her your blood." Naruto muttered

"You killed her uncle that molested her, points for that...What's this, You actually have no loyalty to Sophie-Anne, your one of Nan Flanagan's informants and she has promised to make you king of Louisiana." Naruto said before he smirked at Bill "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Naruto released Bill, and said "Ok, thank you for hearing me out, I'll see you later."

Bill watched Naruto leave as he had a bad feeling that something very bad just happened

"He loves her but he isn't in love with her." Naruto thought to himself "I guess I could use Sookie to repay my debt to her family for me setting Warlow on her ancestors."

Hours Later

Naruto and Hanna were in bed together kissing having spent most of the day together in bed since they couldn't leave the suite since vampires up during daytime are suppose to be sick with the bleeds, Naruto had began to train her in her speed and strength having her chase him around the suite, he also had ordered room service and and taught her to feed on the busboy that was sent up, before he taught her to compel and glamor others. Which her faerie half allowed her to do.

As Hanna straddled him, the two were about to go for round 5 when there was a knock at the door, causing Naruto to sigh "Who is it!?" he yelled

Only for the knocking to continue, so with a sigh Naruto answered the door buttoning buttoning buttoning a pair buttoning a pair of pants he picked up on his way to the door, he looked at Isabel whose eyes roamed over his upper body "Good Night Isabel, how can I help you?" Naruto asked her as she tried to keep her eyes on his face

"Nan has arrived, and Godric would like it if you were present during the debriefing." Isabel said getting a nod from him, before she walked away

"Show time."

25 Minutes Later

Nan, Godric, Eric, Bill, Sookie, Isabel, and Hanna were sitting in a suite in front of a large tv, with the Chancellor's of the Authority observing via video chat through the flatscreen tv "Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who fucking has to clean that shit up? Me. Not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards." Nan said glaring at everyone

"Stan went after the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric replied before he looked over to Sookie who was staring at him

"Oh, really. Because everyone who met Stan in the last 300 years knew he had a kink about slaughtering humans. But you, his nest mates, his sheriff, had no clue." Nan retorted

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isabel asked

"Not my problem." Nan said before she looked to Godric "Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric glared

"Don't talk to me that way." Nan said looking at the elder vampire before she sighed and looked back to Godric "Let's get to the point. How did they manage to abduct you?"

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric revealed causing Eric and two other chancellors to look at him in shock

"Why?" Nan asked

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan asked

"What do you think?" Godric asked in return

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor." Nan said

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor, I'll take full responsibility." Godric said covering it up

"You bet you will." Nan retorted

"You cold bitch." Eric commented

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and none of us at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up. You're fired." Nan said

"I agree. Of course, Isabel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace." Godric nodded while Naruto who was in the shadows looked at him in shock

"Godric, fight back." Isabel said

"What are you saying? She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her." Eric yelled to his maker

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" Nan asked

"You don't have that kind of power."

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me." Nan pressed

"I'm to blame. I should have contained Stan the second Godric went missing." Isabel said trying to protect Godric

"Isabel." Godric said looking at her with a soft smile before he looked to Nan "I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." Nan nodded as Sookoe sat up but Bill grabbed her arm and shook his head

"Sookie. No."

"I owe him." Sookie said before she looked to Nan "Ms Flanagan, Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would've killed me too."

"That's nice." Nan said disinterested

"No, listen…" Sookie said

"Moving on." Nan said in no mood to listen to the human

"And then he rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires. You think it's a PR mess now, it could have been a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him."

Nan looked over to Sookie and snapped "For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss-poor judgment? I think no-ugh!"

Nan was unable to finish as Naruto tired of her appeared and grabbed her by the throat, Bill got up and grabbed Naruto's shoulder but Naruto broke his arm, and backhanded him away into a wall snapping his neck rendering him unconscious

"Bill!" Sookie screamed running over to him

"I grow tired of your disrespect." Naruto said

"Get off me." Nan gasped out "You got a lot of balls to do this in front of the Chancellors

"Their humongous." Naruto said before he brought Nan up with him as he stood up straight holding holding up off her feet "Now watch your mouth, or I'll rip out your tounge."

Looking to the tv, Naruto's eyes focused on 2 of the chancellors, before he lazily tossed Nan into a wall "This Nan is more annoying than the last two I killed Roman." he said

"Lord Naruto, we didn't know that you had resurfaced." a male voice said

"Yes, apparently people thought that I had died, which is kinda insulting." Naruto replied ignoring how Nan got to her feet and was glaring at him

"If you don't mind me asking, where have you been?" a female voice asked

"Here and there.' Naruto said vaguely before he waved his hand dismissively "But enough of my absence, I have news," Naruto said as he stood up straight and everyone could feel the aura of power, and respect he commanded "I will be taking over for Sophie-Anne in Louisiana."

Nan's, Isabel's, and the Chancellors looked at him in shock "W-what, you can't be serious! Some no name vampire like you have no right to decl-ack!"

A tendril of blood shot out from Naruto's palm, and impaled Nan to the wall forcing her to remain silent

"We have conditions." Roman said leaning forward so that he wasn't in the shadows any longer, Naruto looked away from the squirming woman to the television "We ask that all Kings, Queens, and Sheriff's pay it forward by 85%."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he began to laugh "You can't be serious." he said laughing before he got serious "Here are my terms:" Naruto's voice took on a menacing tone "You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide you've outlived your usefulness."

Roman frowned at Naruto before he cut the feed and Naruto turned to Nan, who was smirking at him as blood flew from her lips "You have no idea what you just did."

"I am well aware of what I did." Naruto said releasing Nan who gasped as she fell to the floor

Naruto looked over to see Sookie, and Bill walking back in, with Bill glaring at him. Ignoring the man, Naruto looked to Nan "Is there anything else you need here?" he asked

Nan stood up and tried to save her dignity "What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the Magister. Godric, come to my suite to fill out the forms." she said walking away as she clutched her healed shoulder that throbbed in pain as if it didn't heal fully

Godric stood up and began to leave but Eric got in front of him along with Naruto "No." Eric said

"Look in my heart." Godric said looking Naruto in the eye

"You have to listen to me." Naruto said

"There's nothing to say." Godric said shaking his head

"There is." Naruto and Eric said together

"On the roof." Godric said before he and Naruto walked off while Eric stayed back as Bill got in his way

"We have a score to settle." Bill said

"Not now." Eric said glaring at the younger vampire

"Yes, now." Bill said before he attempted to punch Eric who caught his wrist and snapped it causing him to scream in pain and fall to his knees while Sookie gasped

"It's done. I'm part of her now." Eric said before he left

Rooftop

Godric was looking over at the city as Naruto stood behind him "Do you remember what this land used to look like?" he asked his maker

"It was a forest, with a river cutting through the land." Naruto said looking at Godric "Why are we up here?"

"You know why." Godric said looking at Naruto

"Your not going to do this." Naruto said

"2000 years is enough for me father." Godric said in japanese as Eric walked up

"Because your alone? Nora, Eric, me and your aunts we all love you Ric." Naruto said as Godric smiled slightly at the nickname "You can find a mate of your own."

"I don't want one, I haven't done anything worthwhile in 2000 years but spread, death and despair, it's time I pay penance." Godric said

"I can't accept this, it's insanity." Eric said knowing what was going on as Sookie walked up

"Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here." Godric said

"But we are here!" Naruto yelled

"It's not right. They may have put you here, but we're not right." Godric said

"You thought me there is no right or wrong, only survival or death." Eric said

"I told a lie, as it turns out." Godric shrugged

"As your mak-" Naruto was unable to finish as he caught Godric's wrist to keep his fist from slamming into his face, all he could do was look at his son in shock

"Don't do that." Godric said looking Naruto in the eyes sadly as Naruto was speechless

"Godric, don't do it." Eric pleaded in old Swedish

Godric in the same language turned to him and said "There are centuries of faith and love between us."

Eric collapsed to his knees crying "Please. Please. Please. Godric."

"Father. Brother. Son." Godric said looking to Naruto with a smile before he looked down to Eric and made him look up at him "Let me go."

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said

"Yes, you will. As your Maker I command you." Godric replied forcing Eric up before he began to walk away although he kept looking back before Sookie took his hand

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto said looking down as a bloody tear streamed from his left eye and a normal tear streamed from his right "You can go to ground, or live in seclusion. You don't have to do this."

"I feel that I must, like you when you help the fae." Godric said

"I won't watch this." Naruto said turning away from him, and walking away his bangs covering his eyes

"You didn't fail me, you took in a lonely little boy, raised and nurtured him. For that I will always be grateful to you. I love you father." Godric said as Naruto continued walking away while Sookie watched him go sadly

Godric turned to the horizon as Sookie walked up to him "It won't take long. Not at my age."

"You know, it wasn't very smart. The Fellowship oh the Sun part." Sookie said causing him to turn to her with a soft smile

"I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire any more. Do you believe in God?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded immediately

"Naruto doesn't like to talk about him, how do you think he will punish me?" Godric asked

Sookie shook her head "God doesn't punish, God forgives."

"I don't deserve it. But I hope for it." Godric confessed

"We all do."

"You'll care for him? Eric." Godric asked

"I'm not sure, you know how he is." Sookie said

"I can take the blame for that too." Godric said with a smile

"Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself." Sookie said

"Be there for Eric and Naruto please." Godric pleaded

"I will try." Sookie promised before she and Godric looked to the horizon as the sun began to peak over it "Are you very afraid?" she asked tearfully

"No. No, I'm full of joy." Godric said with a wide grin as smoke began to rise off of him

"But the pain…" Sookie said holding in a sob

"I want to burn." Godric nodded

"Well, I'm afraid for you." Sookie confessed as she cried

"A human with me at the end, and human tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God." Godric said before he took off his top and walked toward the edge of the building

"Goodbye, Godric." Sookie said before Godric burst into blue flames and disappeared

Inside

Naruto was walking toward his suite, when he stopped and clutched his chest, a sob threatened to burst from his lips but he held it in, and closed his eyes and opened his eyes slowly, and continued to walk toward his suite tears streaming down his face

 **Finished**


	7. Chapter 7

2 Days Later

Its been 2 Days since Godric committed suicide, immediately after Naruto and Hanna had left, Hanna had been introduced to Sophie-Anne who was happy and a little sad that she was no longer the baby of Naruto's little family, while also sad that she hadn't spoken to her brother before he met the True Death.

Currently Naruto was on a hill watching a burning sorority house, a girl had invited him back to her place, apparently it was her initiation into her sisterhood to have sex with a vampire, it was fun for a time till they got annoying and Naruto killed the lot of them, chugging his bottle of Scotch he paused as he stopped walking blinking, before he looked ucmp

"Akasha." Naruto said shooting off into the sky

Sonoma, California

Lestat fed ravenously on Akasha's forearm trying to drain her, a few days ago she had found him at his concert, but while he had already been hitting it off, with Jesse the granddaughter of Maharet a very old vampire that had been turned by Akasha alongside his maker Marius, Mael, Pandora, Khayman, and Armand the old vampires had reached out and explained that they wanted to kill Akasha, and they were going to need his help, but he didn't really think it was needed till he spent a few hours with the woman and she was dangerous.

From the little of her back story he learned, he knew she was from the first generation of vampires, and that generation of vampires were not happy with the Authority, and the problem was that he was, he hated being forced into the shadows, the great revelation was an answer to his prayers,

"That's enough Lestat." Akasha said trying to force her arm from her chosen but he gripped on her tightly, and she knew something was wrong, when he looked to Marius and began to drink faster

Lestat tried to drink faster, when he suddenly felt cold and weak, and looked up to see Marius and the others looking at behind him in shock, fear, and horror

Releasing Akasha who had stopped struggling and was now smiling he turned to see a man he's never seen before holding a heart, which he squeezed

Splat!

Lestat exploded in a shower of blood

"No!" Marius yelled horrified, before in a rage he tried to rush Naruto, but Maharet grabbed him

"Don't be a fool, we need to run." Maharet said

"Why, the plan remains the same." Marius replied glaring at Naruto

"Don't be an idiot, Marius. What can we possibly do with 2 of Lilith's progeny, let alone the oldest of them all?" Pandora asked watching as Akasha bit into Naruto's offered wrist

Akasa released Naruto after a moment and looked at him, with a smile as she caressed his cheek "How I've missed you brother." she said as Naruto gave a small smile of his own

"I'm sure you've kept yourself entertained well enough." Naruto replied

"But it's not as fun as it is with you. Will you come back with me?" Akaska asked

"Not till I finish my mission, then, and only then." Naruto said causing Akasha to frown

"I'm sorry about Godric." Akasha said causing Naruto to frown

"He made his choice. A stupid choice, but it was his own. The idiot." Naruto replied

Akasa frowned but before she could speak Naruto kissed her forehead

Marius calmed himself watching as Naruto kissed Akasha "We'll go to the Authority and see if we can get their support." Mael said getting a nod before they turned to speed away, but Naruto was at the exit, blocking them in

"I've had a bad few days, but killing the 6 of you will be a step in the right direction." Naruto said

Maharet looked behind her to see Akasha smiling as she walked up, "Dammit, no other choice. Attack!" she screamed zipping toward Akasha followed by Armand

Mael, Pandora, and Marius rushed Naruto, who spun under Mael's swing, and in mid turn came up snatched Mael's head from his shoulders, before he tossed it at Pandora and as soon as it came in contact with her face it exploded, before Naruto ripped her heart out, and caught Marius by his throat,

"Your going to get yours one day, monster." Marius said before he exploded in a shower of blood,

"But not today." Naruto said looking over to Akasha who walked up licking the blood off her fingers, 2 flaming piles of blood behind her

"Almost like old times." Akasha smiled, before she leaned into Naruto placing her hands on his chest, "What is it that your working on?"

"If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Akasha's waist, before he kissed her cheek "Once, I get what I need, then I'll tell you and the others, what I'm working on."

Akasha nodded as Naruto smiled and turned to leave but she grasped his hand stopping him "If you need anything even if it's just to talk, call us. Your not alone Naruto, remember that."

"I will, love you." Naruto said walking off

Akasha watched as Naruto bent his knees slightly and shot off into the sky "I love you too."

Sophie-Anne's Mansion

Bill sat in Sophie-Anne's day room currently she, he, and two of the women's humans were playing yahtzee "I hate threes." Sophie-Anne groaned as she rolled

"Your Majesty, I really need to leave." Bill said impatiently only for Sophie-Anne to grab the dice, and roll again, frustrated he got up and began to leave

"Maenads are sad silly things." Sophie-Anne said causing Bill to stop and turn to her "The world changed centuries ago and they're still waiting for the God Who Comes."

"Does he ever come?" Bill asked

"Of course not." Sophie-Anne scoffed "Gods never actually show up. They only exist in humans' minds, like money and morality."

"If I can't kill her, how do I get her to leave Bon Temps?" Bill asked walking up and sitting down beside her

"She has to believe that she's successfully summoned forth Dionysus in hope that he will ravish her, quite literally devour her, until she's lost into oblivion."

"So she seeks death the true death. The one thing she's evolved beyond."

"Ironic, isn't it? You know, they're really not that smart, these maenads." Sophie smiled

"So how does she summon this nonexistent god of hers?" Bill asked

"I never said he was nonexistent. I just said he never comes. She believes if she finds the perfect vessel, sacrifices and devours part of him or her while surrounded by the magic of her familiars, then her mad god will appear. At that point, when she willingly surrenders herself to him,"

"The only point she can be killed." Bill said in realization

"Whose the smartest boy in class." Sophie-Anne smiled

"The perfect vessel. Human?" Bill asked grabbing the dice

"They prefer supernatural beings." Sophie-Anne said

"The two-natured." Bill said in realization

"Shifters, yes. And Weres. Fortunately, they show little interest in us. Something about our hearts not beating. But they'll try any other being that straddles the two worlds." Sophie-Anne replied

"As long as it has a beating heart." Bill nodded

"You have to remember, they've been trying for centuries." Sophie-Anne said

"Who's been trying for centuries?' Naruto asked getting there attention, causing Sophie-Anne to smile while Bill stood up with a glare

"What're you doing here?' Bill growled

"I can ask you the same thing." Naruto said

"I don't-"

"He's here looking for information. Apparently there's a maenad in Bon Temp." Sophie-Anne interrupted Bill who frowned

"That's random."

"That's what I said."

"I might have to drop in, could be lots of fun. Lots of people to eat, and fuck. How's Sookie doing?" Naruto asked causing Bill to growl and take a threatening step forward to Naruto who smiled before a blur from behind sent Bill flying across the room, and he found himself hoisted off the ground by his throat as Sophie-Anne glared at him

"You will show my maker some respect." Sophie-Anne said causing Bill's eyes to widen as he looked over to Naruto who waved at him before he walked over to Hadley and kissed her cheek while sitting down at the table

"Your majesty, Eric Northman is here to see you." a guard said

Sophie Anne smiled and dropped Bill "You can go now William." she said

Bill climbed to his feet, rubbing his neck as he did so, before he looked to Naruto and back to Sophie-Anne and with a nod turned and walked off, while she walked back over and plopped down onto Naruto's lap

"Surprise you didn't kill him." Naruto said

"I need him." Sophie-Anne replied

"For Sookie Stackhouse, I told you to leave her alone." Naruto said

"You hardly even know her." Sophie-Anne said

"Yes, but I recently found out about her bloodline, and I owe them a very steep debt."

"You've never mentioned any debt." Sophie-Anne said "In fact, I'm sure any debt you'd owe to anyone would be to your siblings, not some half human waitress."

"Back in the day, a man from her ancestral tribe pissed me off, and in my rage, I made him slaughter his tribe. I've always held regret for what I did to those innocent people, don't know why but I do."

"Is that why you help her kind?"

"Not all her kind, just the one's that I can tolerate, and I can tolerate Sookie. It's just a bonus, that I don't like her boyfriend."

"So your going to steal Sookie from Bill?" Hadley asked causing Sophie-Anne to give her a look, which Naruto saw before his hand grabbed Sophie-Anne's clit and pinched it causing her to scream while Naruto looked to Hadley

"I might." Naruto answered as he released Sophie-Anne, and kissed her as Eric walked in

"Grandfather, Aunt Sophie-Anne." Eric greeted

"Come in Eric, Hadley, and whoever you are, you can leave now." Naruto said causing Hadley and Ludis to get up and leave "Now, I'm going to make this quick and simple since I have a maenad to kill."

"You know about the maenad?" Eric asked

"I created her, with a witch priestess, I used to screw back in the day." Naruto shrugged "Now first things first, I can give a shit about you guys selling vampire blood, but I want you to be careful, none of your dealers can know anyone in your personal lives, and never trust Bill Compton."

"That will never be an issue."

"Good, he's this new Nan Flanagan's spy, and was going to kill Sophie-Anne to become king of Louisiana." Naruto said causing the two younger immortals to look at him in surprise

"Are you sure?"

"I took a look in his head." Naruto said before he climbed to hid feet "Now, I will kill him when the time is right, for now just act normal around him. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go commit homicide."

Eric and Sophie-Anne looked at each other as Naruto walked away

Bon Temps, LA

All the townfolk, were at Sookie's grandmother's home getting ready for the wedding, when Maryann and a struggling Sookie came outside dragged by Jason,

Naruto watched from a tree, as Bill arrived with a shifter in his grip "Maenad!" Bill yelled getting everyone's attention

"Bill, what the hell are you doing?" Sookie shouted

"I have your sacrifice." Bill said

"Oh, my sweet vessel." Maryann smiled

"I offer him in exchange for Sookie."

"No! She'll kill him!" Sookie yelled fighting against Jason

"She's not gonna stop with me." the shifter said

"Take her to the dead man. She's served her purpose." Maryann ordered Jason who nodded and dragged Sookie over to Bill

"Bill, you can't let her kill Sam!" Sookie shouted as Jason threw her into Bill as Eggs grabbed Sam

Naruto seeing Sookie safe, rushed in and sank his fangs deep into Maryann's neck causing everyone to shout and back away as Bill, Sam, and Sookie watched in surprise

Maryann's head fell off her shoulders when Naruto snapped his head back, before he knelt down and grabbed her head and corpse that had fell, looking to Sookie he winked and was gone, as everyone began to regain their wits

"Sook?" Tara asked looking around "What the fuck happened?"

"It's alright." Sookie said running over to her friend and hugging her tightly "It's over now."

"Did we get her?" Jason asked looking around and not seeing a body

"Yeah, but we need to get everyone home."

"Ain't you gonna tell what happened?" Jason asked

"Not now. Just get everyone off my lawn." Sookie ordered causing Jason to sigh before he motioned Sam to come help him "It's all over now." Sookie said to Tara

"Sookie, why do I have this sick feeling that it's not?" Tara asked causing Sookie to frown

Next Day

Merlotte's

Townsfolk were now at Merlotte's, gossiping about what they think happened last night and about Maryann "Well, I certainly never expected anything like that to happen here." a woman said

'I know." Sam said walking off after giving the woman her fries

"Thanks for opening today. I know you didn't have to, but everyone's grateful for a little something familiar." Tara said

"It's not just my bar. It's everybody's." Sam replied

"But it's called Merlotte's." Tara retorted

"Merlotte is just a name." Sam said with a shrug "Doesn't really say anything about me, does it?" he asked grabbing a pitcher and walking off, as Tara frowned

Sookie was outside alone with a box, opening it she saw a lavender colored dress inside it with a card, opening it she read it to see it was from Bill

'I've owed you an evening put for some time now. I would very much like if you would wear this tonight.' she read with a smile

"Lavender. I would've went green." Naruto said causing Sookie to gasp and look up to see Naruto with a box in hand

"Naruto." Sookie smile as he smiled at her before she got up and hugged him "Thank you. I don't know what would've happened had you not stopped Maryann."

"Your welcome." Naruto said as she pulled away and he presented her the box "I had it washed."

Sookie opened the box and gasped when she saw her Gran's wedding dress "Thank you." she said tearful causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"No problem. So big night out on the town?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, Bill is taking me out." Sookie said wiping her eyes before tears could fall

"Well, have fun and be careful." Naruto said causing Sookie to smile before Eggs walked up

"Um. Sookie can I talk to you for a minute?" Eggs asked

"See you around Sook." Naruto said walking off

"Bye." Sookie waved before she turned to Eggs

Before he headed back home Naruto snuck into Bill's home and left a note for Jessica, and left,

Sophie-Anne's Mansion

Naruto walked into his office to see Hanna "There you are." Hanna said standing up and dropping her book "I've been so worr-mmh!"

Naruto captured Hanna in a kiss, which she returned before she pulled away, and quickly ripped his shirt off,

Later

Jessica awoke, before Bill and when she did saw a piece a paper beside her, grabbing it and sneaking out of the covert, she read it

'Hey Jess, I know your probably bored with the stiff, so if you aren't busy come join Hanna and I. - Naruto' Jessica smiled at the little doodle of Naruto with his fangs out smiling with a peace sign

Later

New Orleans, LA

Jessica was lead to Naruto's office, before the guard walked off, looking after him she shrugged and opened the door, only to gasp and blush as she saw her new friends Naruto, and Hanna kissing as Hanna braced herself against Naruto's desk, while he slammed into her from behind, before they looked to her, with Naruto's thrust slowing down but not stopping

"Jessica, you got my note." Naruto smiled, as Jessica only nodded, while Hanna began to lay kisses on Naruto's neck, "I apologize for our state of undress, we kinda lost track of time."

"I-its okay." Jessica smiled "I'll give you guys a minute."

Jessica quickly closed the door and sighed as she leaned against it, before she gasped when she heard them begin to talk "It's a shame, I would've loved for her to join us." she heard Naruto say

"You're insatiable." Hanna giggled

"You love it." Naruto said before she heard Hanna moan, and quickly walked away from the door

5 Minutes Later

Jessica was sitting by the pool, with her legs in the water, when Naruto, and Hanna entered "Sorry for the wait." Naruto said causing Jessica to look up "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Can you show me how to keep someone alive, when I feed?" Jessica asked causing Naruto to smile

"Sure. Let's go." Naruto said with a grin and lead the girls out

Bar

Naruto took the girls to a bar, where eyes immediately were drawn to them, as he began to compel each of them "Hello mates, me, and these two beautiful women will be hanging out here tonight, so anything vampire related, that happens tonight you won't remember."

Everyone went on about there business as Naruto lead the girls to a bar "So what will it be?" the bartender asked

"You." Naruto said smiling as he compelled the woman who smiled as Naruto grabbed her wrist, and extended his fangs before he bit her, while Hanna and Jessica looked around noticing how no one was reacting, as Naruto pulled away and looked between them "So whose first?"

Later

The bar had turned into a nightclub as, the patrons danced and had fun, while music blasted over the speakers, Naruto was leaning against a wall, as a woman with a fat ass grinded on him, Hanna had a guy against the wall, and was feeding on him, while Jessica was feeding on the bartender in the middle of the dance floor, when Naruto walked over to her, as she stopped, and danced smiling when she saw him; high off blood she smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to dance together.

Jessica ran her hand across Naruto's neck and licked the blood off her fingers, when she suddenly kissed Naruto, who didn't hesitate in returning it, before she pulled away and grabbed his hand and lead him away while Hanna watched smiling, as she went back to feeding on people

Office

The door to the office of the owner burst open, as Naruto, and Jessica kissed each other hungrily, as he placed her on the desk before Naruto pulled back "You sure you want this to happen in here?"

"I don't give a shit, I just want you!" Jessica said

"I like the sound of that." Naruto said before in a blur of vamp speed Naruto was, sucking on her neck, as she moaned, and fiddled with his belt buckle

Bon Temps, LA

Hoyt walked onto the porch of Jessica's, and Bill's house with flowers ready to apologize, for what he said out of anger, after his mother had went on a tirade on how Jessica was a demon, and how he was weak, before Jessica attacked her, he had tried to support his mom through his entire life, but come to find out, his momma just lied to him, about his daddies death which turned out to be a suicide

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door "Jessica!" he yelled out to the only woman he truly had a connection with, not knowing that she was bent over a desk, and being fucked, by Naruto and was enjoying every moment of it

French Restaurant

Sookie wore the lavender dress Bill got for her, as she and he sat at the restaurant which was empty while Bill watched her as the waiters took their plates "It's a good thing you don't eat. 'Cause I wouldn't have shared it with anyone. I can't think of a better way to top off the best meal of my life." Sookie smiled

"I do have one last thing." Bill said before he handed her an envelope

Curious Sookie, opened the envelope and grabbed 2 plan tickets "Plane tickets? Where's Burlington?" she asked looking at the destination

"It's in Vermont." Bill answered smiling

"Vermont? Why would we.." Sookie began to asked but paused when Bill held forward an engagement ring

"This is the other part. Miss Stackhouse, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? That is, assuming that last night didn't scare you off weddings for good." Bill asked trying to joke as Sookie only stared at the ring "Say something."

"I've dreamed of this since I was a girl. And in my dreams, I always say yes." Sookie said taking the ring

"Then it ought to be easy." Bill nodded

"Then why can't I say it?" Sookie asked causing Bill to frown "My heart's flying around in my chest. I can't even think straight. My life's inside-out. With all that's happened, I'm not sure about anything. I don't even know if I'm human."

"What?"

"Maybe I am some kind of freak. I've only met one other person in the world like me, and who even knows where he is? And what happens when I grow old and weak and you're still the same? What then?"

"I don't care about any of that. I want you just as you are." Bill said a hungry glint in her eye

"But I'm not even sure what I am." Sookie replied causing Bill to frown

"Are you saying no?"

"I'm saying I don't know what I'm saying. I need a minute to clean myself up. I'm sorry." Sookie said teary-eyed as she got up and ran to the bathroom

Bill grunted as he sat back in his seat, the plane tickets and him proposing were all to get her to fucking leave this town, where she wouldn't be around vampires like Naruto, Sophie-Anne, and Eric, who apparently were all from the same vampire family, that is dangerous, with a sigh he made to get up when a metal chain wrapped around his neck, and a hood over his head before he was dragged off

2 Minutes Later

A happy Sookie ran out of the restroom with the ring on her finger "Yes, Bill Compton, I will marry you." she said only to frown and look around as she saw Bill was gone

 **Finished**


End file.
